Fusion Fall: United We Stand
by THEPokemonMaster12
Summary: This story is an AU created to celebrate not only the fan made game Fusion Fall Legacy, but also 25 years of Cartoon Network and its characters. The overarching narrative will follow just about every Cartoon Network character as well as an OC based off my original avatar in the game, join forces to fight Lord Fuse. Going to be rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**Well, this might just be my most ambitious fic yet. Fusionfall was one of the greatest things Cartoon Network has ever done, and I have always wanted to write something like this. But I decided to not only include most of the characters from the original game, but I've decided to include as many characters from the Cartoon Network cannon as possible. As a result, different chapters will be written from several character's point of view. And since there will be so many characters, each character will have overarching storylines with each other. This is an AU featuring just about not only most of the characters from the original Fusionfall game, the fan made creation Fusionfall Legacy soon to be released, and just about all the other series that came before 2017 that weren't represented in the game.**

 **Call this a pet project while I continue my main fanfiction, Ash's Universe, my pokemon and Steven Universe crossover, just something to entertain myself and to improve my storytelling while I wait for the Steven Universe hiatus to be over. I am not stopping that story, I just want to be as up to speed in the Steven Universe series as possible. And Ash's Universe is always going to be my main story.**

 **Oh, and I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS OR SERIES THAT BELONG TO CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS AND IT'S AFFILIATIONS for all the copyright bots out there.**

* * *

As the sun began to set, fifteen year old Kyle Taylor felt the chill from the fall air on his face immediately after opening his front door. Once he zipped up his maroon sweatshirt and popped his headphones in his ears, he turned around, still standing in the open door frame.

"I should be home by eleven thirtyish mom" he called to his mother in the living room.

"Alright sweetheart, have fun and stay safe!" He heard his mom call from inside the house as he began to make his leave, neither of them knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other.

The leaves were beginning to turn color with the arrival of the fall season. Kyle mounted his skateboard and began to make his way down the darkening street, listening to what he believed to be Puffy AmiYumi off his MP3 player as he braced the wind and the approaching darkness that enveloped Genius Grove. After turning the corner of the neighborhood, he finally reached his destination. The two story townhouse had unusual pink walls and an overly large, brick chimney on one side, with a small garage on the other. He spent a few seconds waiting on the doorstep after ringing the doorbell, an awkward feeling in his chest as he prepared to face the unknown horrors behind the door.

Finally, the front door opened, and a tall man with an extended belly on his otherwise lanky body, blonde hair and thick glasses stepped outside wearing a black tuxedo and a mismatched, plaid golfers cap on his head.

"Oh thank goodness, you're finally here" the ridiculously dressed man said. "HONEY! THE BABYSITTER'S HERE LET'S GO!" he then screamed into the house. Before the person he screamed to could even answer him, he had already pushed past Kyle and made his way to the car parked outside the garage. A woman then exited the house and joined him on the doorstep. She had a head full of red hair, and was wearing what appeared bright pink gown.

"Oh good evening Kyle, and thank you so much for watching Dexter and Dee Dee tonight. They've been so excited to see you-" she began to say before she was interrupted by her husband honking the horn to their car impatiently.

"COME ON HONEY! THE UNITED GOLFER'S ASSOCIATION DINNER STARTS IN TWENTY MINUTES! LET'S GO!" Dexter and Dee Dee's father screamed from the car, obnoxiously honking the horn again.

Dexter and Dee Dee's mother sighed, "I'd better not keep him waiting. I left some money on the kitchen counter for pizza, no sugar past eight, and bedtime is at ten". Once again she was interrupted by her husband honking at her. "ALRIGHT ALREADY I'M COMING!" she shouted at her impatient spouse as she made her way to the car.

With the parents gone, Kyle entered the home to begin his evening of babysitting, he had babysat the two children a few times over the summer and was honestly excited because he knew what secrets lurked inside. Once he stepped inside, he was greeted to the sight of a 70s inspired living room with a pale yellow wall and a royal purple shag rug littered the floor. Sitting on the couch in the living room was a blonde haired girl wearing a pink tutu and matching pink ballet shoes.

"Hi Kyle!" the girl welcomed him with an excitement that was almost creepy

"Hey there Dee," he addressed her as he made himself at home, noticing what she was watching what appeared to be reruns of Total Drama Island. "You actually watch that crud?" he then jokingly asked.

"Yeah! It's dramatic" she then told him with an enthusiastic, and innocent smile.

Kyle just smiled at her as she went back to watching her program. "Where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs in his room, said something about needing you to complete one of his "experiments" and how "I am not allowed in his lab-ora-tory" she explained to him performing an imitation of her younger brother's accent.

Kyle immediately felt an excitement in his chest at the mention of being part of her younger brother's experiments. The last time he had babysat the two, Dexter had asked him to participate in an experiment which ended with a rocket ship race around the entire planet, so understandably he was quite excited for whatever Dexter had in store for him. "Alright, I guess I'll order us some pizza after he's done with me. And pick a good movie this time Dee, I can't stand having to watch "Rainbow Monkeys in Space Seven" every time I babysit ya" he told her while climbing the stairs to Dexter's room.

The front door to Dexter's room was decorated with a series of warning signs in different languages and colors, making the room it protected seem more dangerous than it really was. After nervously knocking on the door, a short, pudgy faced boy with a bushel of red hair and thick glasses opened it. He wore a white lab coat, black boots, and purple gloves.

"Ah, good evening Kyle. Come in, come in," the boy welcomed him with a Russian accent "I trust that my idiot sister didn't bother you too much"

"Oh no, she wasn-"

"Yes, yes, very nice" Dexter interrupted him, then with a slight chuckle, he said "come, come, we have no time to waste" giggling to himself like he had just made a pun while leading him to the back of the room towards the large bookshelf. With a pull of one of the books, the bookcase parted to reveal the hidden laboratory. The lab itself appeared to be much larger than the room it was hidden inside, with tiled floors and high ceilings, in the furthest corner of the lab was a large cage with a test monkey sleeping soundly inside.

"How does all this not appear on your parent's electric bill?" Kyle joked

"Welcome Dexter" a feminine voice announced from an unseen intercom system on the ceiling.

"Huh, that's new"

"Yes, Kyle meet the Computress, the artificial intelligence of my lab-ora-tory. Computress, meet Kyle Taylor"

"Welcome Kyle Taylor. I am Computress, state of the art, artificial inteligence and voice of Dexter's Laboratory"

"Uh, hi Computress. So Dex, what do you need me for? Weapon testing? Cure for the common cold?"

"Both are excellent ideas, but no. If you would please follow me, and do be sure to completely close up the entrance, the invention that I require you to test is of extreme delicacy and we absolutely cannot afford my stupid sister to interfere"

"Sure" Kyle told him. Dexter turned his back towards him and began to lead him deeper into the lab. Kyle on the other hand, began to pull the bookcase until he thought it was closed, little did he know, he had only closed the door, it hadn't locked behind him.

"Today my friend, you are going to be the first non scientist to travel through time!" Dexter explained with excitement. At the end of the room, Dexter presented what he thought at first was a grandfather clock, but upon closer inspection, it actually had a glass door in it's center to close a chamber inside the body of the clock, a series of wires and cables ran from a control pad to the ceiling and other power sources on the wall.

"Sweet" was all he could think to say "you've seriously outdone yourself Dex"

"Your compliment is appreciated, now shall we begin?"

Downstairs, Dee Dee was sitting impatiently on the living room sofa still waiting for Kyle and her brother to be finished playing so they could get dinner. "DEXTER! ARE YOU DONE WITH KYLE YET!? I'M HUNGRY!" she screamed upstairs with no response "DEXTER COME ON!" she again whined, this time she got up and began to make her way up the staircase to Dexter's room.

Kyle had stepped inside the supposed time machine and Dexter closed the glass door behind him, taking his place at the controls. "You know what you're doing right?" he asked the boy genius nervously, as he had seen enough science fiction movies to know that this was the part where something went horribly wrong. "I mean, this thing isn't going to like, turn me inside out or something right?"

Dexter laughed, "no, do not be ridiculous. The machine has been tested tried and true to work on organic and inorganic matter with absolutely no harmful effects on the body, I know because I have not only successfully tested it on Monkey, but myself as well."

"Really? Because I saw this movie once where they had to send a guy from the future to stop a robot or something like that, and he had to go completely naked because only living things could travel through time"

Dexter looked at his test subject with an annoyed, almost offended scowl "you are seriously going to believe that some stupid movie from the 1980s is scientifically accurate?" Kyle just stared at him, too embarrassed to answer. His look of satisfaction from being proved right faded after getting back to work. "I am going to just send you three minutes into the future, in later trials we can go further, but for now three minutes sounds plenty. I just have to finish inputting the correct calibrations, otherwise you could wind up anywhere or anytime with no way back. Let's see, the latitude is 30 degrees…" he stated as he began to work the proper coordinates for Kyle's location three minutes from then, but the mix of Dexter's speaking out loud and the collection of hums and whistles being emitted by the various gadgets and computers resulted in neither of them noticing Dee Dee entering the lab through the accidentally unlocked door.

"Dexter come on I'm-" his older sister began to say before noticing the mesmerizing sparks being shot from the machine, which the dimwitted girl mistook for fireworks "oooooooooooo, pretty lights"

Because Dexter's back was towards the door, he hadn't noticed the unwanted guest, and despite The Computress setting off an intruder alarm and Monkey screeching to get his owner's attention the obnoxiously loud humming and sparks being emitted from the machine drowned out the alarms to Dexter. "Alright, I've integrated the correct coordinates for your location." he raised his voice to explain "once I input the final calculations of the timeframe into the dashboard, you my friend, will go down in history as-"

"What does this button do?"

Those five words set a feeling of pure doom in Dexter's soul. Spinning around at the speed of light, he finally saw his sister's appearance at the worst possible time. "Dee Dee no!" he screamed at his older sibling in a desperate attempt to get her to stop what she was about to do. But his pleas fell on deaf ears.

With an ignorant, blissful smile on her face, Dee Dee stuck her index finger directly down on the biggest red button she could find on the controls. Kyle saw a bright red light began to flash from the chamber, and it began to fill with smoke as the flash from the lights grew brighter and brighter.

Dexter tried his best to kill the machine, fidgeting with the controls and slamming his fists on the console. Seeing that his attempts were all for naught and he couldn't turn it off, he then ran to the chamber and tried to open it with his bare hands, but to no avail.

The smoke on the inside of the chamber finally caught up to Kyle and he began to gag and cough. His skin felt very hot while the red, flashing light turned from red to white and started to fill the entire space, partially blinding the teen. The last thing Kyle saw before the light completely blinded him, was Dexter pounding on the door and screaming his name with a look of what he could only describe as pure fear.

"NO!" Dexter screamed before the machine burst into a ball of light. The two siblings had to shield their eyes to protect them from the blinding light. After a few seconds, the light dimmed to reveal an empty chamber

"Where did Kyle go Dexter?" Dee Dee asked her younger brother, who looked absolutely horrified.

"What have you done woman?" he quietly asked, turning around to address his sister, his look turning from horror to rage. "Does your pathetic little brain not understand what you've just done? What you have made me do? Not that you would understand what I am talking about, but I had not completed the calibrations to the time machine! Kyle could return in the next three minutes or the next three decades! YOU HAVE ESSENTIALLY CAUSED ME TO KILL HIM!"

"Dexter I-"

"GET OUT OF MY LAB-ORA-TORY!" he screamed at her

Dee Dee just looked at her brother as if she were a puppy scolded by it's owner and sulked out of the lab, her shoes making her signature squishing noise with each step, leaving the boy genius alone with his thoughts.

"What have I done?" he asked, placing his hands to his head, trying to come to terms with the guilt he felt.

* * *

Friday evening rush hour was normally a nightmare for the commuters, but the citizens of the City of Townsville always had bigger problems on their hands compared to other cities. A thunderous crash came from downtown, a result from the giant robot being knocked into a building, reducing it to a pile of rubble.

"Curses!" the robot's simian pilot exclaimed at his opponents as he moved the machine back to it's feet.

In any normal city, seeing three flying, young girls attack a fifty foot tall robot controlled by a megalomaniacal chimpanzee would be an unbelievable sight to see. But this was Townsville, and the people of Townsville had become accustomed to attacks by unconventional supervillians. Thankfully the citizens of Townsville had the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, as their protectors.

"Uh, I'm bored" the tomboyish, green clad Powerpuff Girl Buttercup whined "he's pulled this whole giant robot bit twice this week already"

Blossom turned to her, "I know it's tedious Buttercup, but he's still a supervillain, and it's our duty to stop him whether he's controlling a giant robot or he's buck naked and armed with a shovel!" she proclaimed

"What?" Buttercup asked looking both annoyed and confused look on her face

"Just beat him up!" the leader of the sisters explained

"Now that, I can do!" Buttercup excitedly said, darting towards their adversary, and landing a powerful punch into the robot's stomach, sending it plummeting towards the ground.

"Buttercup be careful!" the third girl Bubbles warned her abrasive sister.

The mechanical menace returned to it's feet and and swung its mighty fist at Buttercup, but the Powerpuff girl was easily able to outspeed the punch, answering it with one of her own to the face.

"Thirds time the charm I guess, eh Mojo?" she confidently asked him "this is the exact same way you attacked earlier this week, how did your dumb butt actually think it would be different this time?"

"Oh it is not I who is the dumb butt Buttercup, for if I were a dumb butt as you claim myself to be I would have attacked Townsville the exact same way that I have in the previous times that I attacked! But because I, Mojo Jojo, am NOT a dumb butt, I will have you know that I HAVE done something differently than the past times that I have attacked! Boys, it's make your father proud time!" he called out

Before Buttercup could comprehend what the monkey said, she was struck from the side with an incredible force. Blossom and Bubbles stopped dead in their tracks with shock, then they saw them, floating above Mojo's robot were Brick, Boomer and Butch, the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Attack, my children!"

Butch, having been the one to have initially knocked Buttercup around, immediately launched himself back into Buttercup, laughing maniacally and ready to cause pain. Brick attacked Blossom with a laser beam from his eyes, while Boomer took a more head on approach and attacked Bubbles, armed with a streetlamp he pulled from the ground.

"I thought you dumb boys broke off from Mojo?" Blossom asked as she repeatedly blocked Brick's punches and returned them with her own.

"You would not believe how easily adolescent boys are persuaded by the promise of confectionary snacks" Mojo explained from the robot, returning to his destruction with the boys distracting the girls.

"Candy? Candy!? You stupid boys seriously sold yourselves out to Mojo for candy?!" Buttercup scolded her opponent

"Candy, and something far more sweeter" Brick answered "the chance to destroy you little sissy girls!"

The brawl did not happen for that long however, as the girls and boys were fighting their equals, resulting in their battles ending in draws. Blossom and Brick continued to fire their lasers at each other, trapped in a stalemate, Bubbles was avoiding Boomer while he swung the lamp post like a baseball bat, but he was too slow and clumsily flung it around over and over, missing every time. Buttercups and Butch's brawl was the most violent and physical, a crazed look in his eye and an equally unhinged smile with each punch he threw.

"Girls, split them up!" Blossom commanded to her sisters, remembering the Rowdyruff Boy's weaknesses. She grabbed Brick by his shoulders and dragged him across the city skyline, him squirming in her grip and punching her trying to break free. Once she had pulled him towards downtown, she finally released her grip and punched him in the face. Brick cringed in pain and flinched back rubbing his face, a small amount of blood trickled from the resulting cut from Blossom's hit. He groaned in rage and flew straight into his adversary and knocked her into a large building. Crashing through the offices inside, and giving the scare of a lifetime to any workers left inside, the two continued to kick and punch each other.

Following her older sister's order, Bubbles immediately speed away from Boomer towards the western side of the city. Being the naive boy he was, he followed her across the city skylight, still half hazardly swinging his lamp post weapon in her direction.

"Get back here you, you GIRL!" he taunted her.

Bubbles just rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at a taunt, continuing to navigate the maze of buildings. When she saw that she had lead him far enough away from the others, she turned to strike at him with her supersonic scream. Her screech was powerful enough that Boomer had to cover his ears, causing him to drop his weapon. Seeing her opportunity, she landed a good punch into his stomach, sending him flying into the city streets below.

"Who's the girl now?" she asked him in her sweet and innocent sounding voice.

As for Buttercup, while Brick's flaw was him being arrogant, and Boomer's flaw being his low intelligence, her foe's personal flaw was that he was incredibly violent to the point where his bloodlust was boarderline insanity. Unlike his brothers, Butch hadn't given Buttercup the chance to lead him off somewhere else, as he kept her busy by throwing a variety of punches at lightning fast speed. But Buttercup had no need to get the psycho somewhere else, as her sisters had already separated the other boys from them, effectively doing all the work for her. She fired a green laser beam from her eyes directly into Butch's face, finally allowing her to break free from his assault of punches.

"GAH!" he screamed, rubbing the resulting burns on his face "I'll rip your arms off and beat you up with them!" he then screamed at her, launching himself head first at her.

Buttercup braced herself for the strike, and caught him in the attack. She was well prepared for his attack and once again landed her laser into his face, once again breaking free from him. But this time, she gave a hard kick to his hips and Butch flew straight into the road.

After Blossom threw Brick out the window of the office building, he shook off the hit and tried his best to return her hits at a greater force, but exhaustion was finally catching up to him and his punches were becoming lighter and lighter. Seeing her opportunity, Blossom froze him using her ice breath, entrapping him in a block of solid ice.

Brick squirmed and struggled, but his exhaustion had gotten the better of him, and looked at her with a resentful look. "What are you gonna do to me, stupid?"

Knowing the only way to truly defeat the boys, Blossom sighed as her conscious told her to not do what she was about to, but the explosion caused by Mojo's robot destroying yet another building caused her to realize that it was the only option. "Sorry Brick, but I've got to do what must be done". With that, she approached him, and began pinching his cheeks "oh aren't you so cute?" she baby talked him like she were talking to a puppy "aren't you such a handsome young man? Aren't you? Aren't you?"

"NO! NO STOP!" he screamed through the girls pinches and baby talk, desperatley trying to get resist. But Blossom's plan was working, as the more Brick felt emasculated he shrunk in size, now about the size of a mouse. With one final pinch to the cheek, Blossom sealed his fate, and he shrunk even smaller, until he disappeared, leaving behind only the chunk of ice he was trapped in.

"Boomer please stop! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Bubbles pleaded to him after landing on top of him in the now abandoned street, to which he responded by spitting in her face. "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she exclaimed while he laughed.

"Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed once she arrived, "you know what you have to do!"

She just looked down at Boomer, still holding him down to the pavement on his back, with a sad look on her face.

"Bubbles please, if we don't finish this Mojo's going to destroy the whole city!"

Bubbles looked down again at her defeated foe, then towards the giant robot destroying everything in sight. After she finally made her decision, she pulled Boomer from the street and threw him through the window of a nearby dress shop.

"Wha? What are you doing!?"

"Just playing dress up!" Bubbles answered him with a fierce look on her face, forcing him into a pink colored blouse with little, red hearts on it.

"NO! GET THIS STUPID, GIRLY DRESS OFF OF ME!" he screamed, ripping off the garment. He clearly had more strength left in him than Brick did, so he was able to resist greater, but thankfully Blossom was able to distract him.

"It's not a dress, it's a blouse!" Blossom corrected him, throwing a punch to his face.

Bubbles on the other hand, sped through every clothing rack, trying to find the prettiest, most obnoxiously pink dress she could find. After making her selection, she sped to Boomer and with her sister's help, she forced the new garment onto him. The attire was then accessorized with a bright pink sunhat, a black, leather purse and a pair of cherry red high heels.

"NO! NOT PINK!" he cried while shrinking

"Aw, aren't you so pretty?" Bubbles teased him

"No! I'm not pretty! I'M NOT PRETTY!" he screamed, finally vanishing and leaving behind the outfit supplied by Bubbles

Bubbles looked down sadly at the pile of ladies clothes that was once Boomer, trying to come to terms with what she had done.

Her sister placed her hand supportively on her shoulder, "don't worry Bubbles, they've come back from the dead once, they'll most certainly do it again. Now come on, we've got to help Buttercup and stop Mojo!"

Buttercup's brawl with Butch was almost completely one sided in her favor, as without his brother's support, Butch's fighting strategy was that he had no strategy and just punched and kicked without prejudice.

Buttercup on the other hand, had strategy and each punch she threw had a purpose. She struck the violent adolescent in the stomach repeatedly until he lurched backward, clutching his gut with both hands. With Butch's hits finally stopped, she grabbed him by the legs and threw him around like a ragdoll, finally tossing him vertically into the air with her hands under his elbows

"Whoopsie daisy!" she said, baby talking him and catching him by the armpits like a toddler. "Whoopsie daisy!" she repeated, once again tossing Butch vertically into the air.

"Stop it! I'm not enjoying this! Cut it out!"

Buttercup could see that her strategy was indeed weakening him, but wasn't quite cutting it fast enough, so she had to go to more drastic measures. Pinning him to the ground, she lifted his shirt up and blew a raspberry into his chest, and tickling his stomach. Now, Butch was shrinking at a faster rate than before and was now the size of a toddler, as Buttercup prepared to deliver the finishing blow. With one final inhale, she unleashed the world's most powerful raspberry into Butch's stomach, sealing the fate of the final Rowdyruff Boy.

"The boys are out of the way, now we can stop monkey boy in the robot" Blossom ordered after the sisters reunited in front of Mojo's deadly device of doom.

"I am not "Monkey Boy", "Monkey Boy" is not my name! For if my name truly was "Monkey Boy" as you incorrectly claim my name to be, you WOULD address me as "Monkey Boy". However, "Monkey Boy" is NOT my name, my name is Mojo Jojo! And it is I, Mojo Jojo, who will be your demise Powerpuff Girls! Take this!"

The robot stuck up it's massive fists, and fired a series of missiles from it's wrists in the girl's direction.

"Duck!" Blossom ordered while narrowly avoiding the missiles. "Alright girls! We've got to get it distracted, he can't shoot at the three of us at once."

"No stupid," Buttercup protested, "we need to ambush him all at once in a power blitz! He'll instantly go down!"

"No, because just one of those missiles will be able to take us out! We need to split up!"

"Didn't work out so great for the Rowdyruff Boys didn't it?"

"It's not like that at all Buttercup! We're strong individually! Now are you gonna listen to me or-"

":WATCH OUT STUPID!" Buttercup screamed as she pushed her sister out of the way of Mojo's robot's fist. The attack intended for Blossom struck Buttercup in the back, hurdling her at neck breaking speed towards the Townsville harbor.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed with worry for her sister.

Mojo's mechanical laughter echoed out of the robot, but once he saw that he would have serious repercussions for the sucker punch in the form of Blossom and Bubbles's enraged faces, his laughter ceased.

"Uh oh" was all he could get out before his robot was pummeled into the ground by the two remaining Powerpuff Girls. He quickly opened the emergency hatch out of fear for his life, but he was immediately greeted to the fists of the enraged girls.

"STOP! STOP! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!' the evil primate exclaimed just as the police arrived to make the arrest.

With Mojo out of the way, Blossom and Bubbles sped towards the direction their fallen sister.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called while searching the water.

Then to their horror, another person appeared. The green vortex opened above the water and the dark figure stepped out, clutching his scythe in his bony hands as he levitated with Blossom and Bubbles in the air.

"Alrighty den children listen up" the Grim Reaper told them through his thick Jamaican accent while removing a piece of parchment from his cloak "i'm looking for a" he paused to reread the parchment "Bubble butt?"

"No please Mr. Grim Reaper!" Bubbles pleaded, sobbing her eyes out "please don't take my sister!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but I've got a quota ta meet. I can't just let somebody on ma list just off da hook like dat"

His indifference was interrupted by a loud beeping being emitted by his watch. "HOLY MOLY!" the Reaper exclaimed once he glanced at the watch on his wrist "I'm about to miss me favorite TV show! Und I know dat idiot boy probably didn't record it" he stressed while the two girls looked on confused. After taking a few seconds to consider it, he finally reached a decision. "Alright, alright. I'll make you a deal, I will overlook your sister's name on ma list here, in exchange for da two of you to neva speak of dis happening. I know it sounds bad dat I, da Grim Reaper, am leaving me job to watch TV, but Camp Pinning Hearts is an undisputed masterpiece dat you have to experience in real time. Do we have a deal?"

Blossom and Bubbles only just looked on in confusion.

"I'll take dat as a yes. See you girls when your times are up!" The Reaper said in a rushed tone, jumping through the vortex and leaving the girls confused. But Blossom quickly shook off their literal encounter with death, and resumed her desperate search for Buttercup. Death himself confirmed that Buttercup was still alive, and she was somewhere in the water.

* * *

It had been nearly three months after the apparent death of V.V. Argost, and for once, all was quiet at Saturday HQ. Drew Saturday made her way from the library towards the laboratory, cutting through the living room to get there.

"Evening boys" she addressed her thirteen year old son Zak and her adopted son the Fiskerton Phantom-Saturday as they watched TV

"Hey mom" Zak said uninterested

"Heah Mah" Fiskerton addressed his adoptive mother in his native language.

She smirked at her son's lassitude and walked back into the research laboratory, where her husband and Zak's father Doc Saturday was examining a specimen under a microscope using his one good eye, a look a intrigue was on his face.

"Making good progress Doctor Saturday?" she flirtatiously asked her husband

"Take a look at this" he directed her, not noticing his wife's affection because of his work. Drew reluctantly pushed him aside and looked inside the microscope lens. The specimen that Doc was examining had two samples on the slide, the first she recognized as human blood, but the second was a green substance that she didn't recognize.

"What the heck is that? Some sort of new cryptid DNA?"

"Just keep watching"

She followed her husband's request and looked back into the microscope, just in time to watch the green substance absorb the red and white blood cells, almost as if it was attacking them. The adsorbed cells turned green and then duplicated themselves and continued the process slowly.

"What is that?" she repeated "and where on Earth did it come from?"

"It's an oddity for sure, it's clearly being incorporated into the blood sample, yet it lacks carbon and doesn't appear to be biologic in origin"

"So, it's organic AND inorganic? Where did you say you found this?"

"I, I didn't find it"

"Excuse me?"

"Your brother mailed this to us, saying he stole it from, and I quote, "a cult of terrorists who worship a lobster guy in a tutu". Said he stole the only sample they had and mailed it to us"

"Wait a second, so Doyle stole this from terrorists, knowing this could possibly kill people, and sent it to us through the mail?"

"I agree it wasn't one of your brother's best ideas, but that's besides the point. This specimen is of unknown origin, is parasitic in nature, and dangerous people had possession of it Drew. We have to inform the government of this."

"WOH HOO!" Zak and Fiskerton celebrated from the shadows they eavesdropped on the conversation from. "Road Trip!"

* * *

A roar of laughter emitted from the five disfigured boys walking down the Townsville harbor. Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy marched down, drinking soda and laughing in celebration after overhearing the news that the Powerpuff Girl Buttercup had seemingly perished during her fight with Mojo Jojo earlier in the day.

"Bye bye Buttercup! Cheers!" the Gangreen Gang's leader proclaimed, raising his bottle of root beer to celebrate. Then he noticed the dumbest member of the gang looking at something "hey Big Billy what's the matter with you? Normally you just stare off into space like a moron but right now it actually looks like you're looking at something. What do ya see?"

Since Billy gave no answer, the remaining boys turned their heads to see what caught his attention. Further down the coastline, lying face down on the sand, was Buttercup.

Ace immediately broke the bottle and pointed the jagged edge in her direction while the others hid behind him, trembling. After waiting a few seconds and she hadn't moved at all, Ace took matters into his own hands. "Billy, go check her"

Being the simpleton he is, Big Billy slowly moved from the safety of his companions and slowly approached the face down girl. He slowly poked her back with his finger and after getting no response, he turned to the others no knowing what to do.

"I think she's dead Ace" said Arturo.

Believing it to be safe, the four joined Billy around Buttercup's body, all of them poking her with either their fingers or sticks they found on the bank. "I think you're right Arturo, guess nobody found her yet." Then a horrible thought came to him, "oh man, we've got to get out of here! If the cops or the other Powerpuff Girls come looking for her, and find her with us we're dead! And we all just got our dirty little hands all over her! Billy! Get her in the water to get our fingerprints off her!"

"But Ace, what if she's still alive?" Arturo asked

"Then the water will finish her off stupid, Billy take care of it!"

Big Billy grabbed her body and began to walk into the water.

"You know this is technically her funeral Ace, shouldn't we say a few words for her?"

"No we're not stupid! What do you think we are priests? Let's just get this over with and get out of here! Billy you done with her body yet?"

"Uh no boss she isn't dead. She's just sleeping" Big Billy screamed to them from the water

"Billy, you're a moron, she's dead dummy she ain't sleeping!" Ace screamed back from the shore.

"No she's snoring!"

"Billy, you don't even know what the word snoring means! Now quit playing and get rid of the body!"

"ACE SHE'S OPENED HER EYES!" he cried out and then began swimming back to shore, sobbing the entire time.

"Billy, you bring insult to the term idiot. Now let's get outta here before they find us"

"Before who finds us?" a female voice asked from behind them.

The entire gang jumped up in fear to see Billy was right, Buttercup was indeed alive and was now standing behind them.

"Oh, uh we were uh, uh not doing nothin I swear!" Ace pleaded to Buttercup, hoping to use his silver tongue to once again escape their situation

"Uh, ok. Who are you guys exactly?" she asked

"We're the Gangreen Gang!" Big Billy loudly declared, earning a sharp jab to the guy from Ace's elbow.

"Gangreen gang?"

An idea began to form in Ace's head once he began to put two and two together "uh, yeah, we're the Gangreen Gang, the roughest, toughest group this side of Townsville babe. Look at you, you're soaking wet, Arturo why don't be nice and help her dry herself off way over there" he instructed the smallest member of the gang pointing further away from the group.

"But Ace, I don't have a towel, what do I dry her with?"

"Be a gentleman, and give her your shirt. Now take her over there so the lady may have some privacy"

Lil' Arturo heeded Ace's order and lead Buttercup out of ear's length. Once they were out of listening distance, he leaned in and huddled with the four other boys.

"Alright boys, it's obvious her fight with that stupid monkey knocked more than just the wind outta her. I don't even think she remembers her own name, let alone her superhero life. Fellas, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We drop her off on ssssssomeonessss front door, ring the doorbell, and run?" Snake asked, emphasizing the "s" as he does

Ace slapped him on the back of the head "no dummy. Gentlemen, I think that we've just might've found the Gangreen Gang's newest member" he told them with an evil smile. Turning towards Buttercup, he put his plan into action "so Belladonna, how come you don't remember your old pals of the Gangreen Gang?"


	2. Make Way It's Time For Revolution

**It's chapter 2 time! Time for more heroes to be revealed. The war is beginning and paths are going to be crossed. Get ready for a wild ride. *I DO NOT OWN ANY AND ALL CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, SERIES AND PROPERTIES THAT ARE OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK***

* * *

The inside of Rex Salazar's quarters in Providence Headquarters was still as cramped as ever. Normal teenagers shouldn't have to complain about getting their own room, with a flat screen TV, large bookshelves containing just about any book he could ever want to read, and even a couple of seats in case he wanted company, but Rex Salazar was no ordinary kid.

"Something on your mind kid?" his one-eyed, simian roommate Bobo Haha asked from his perch on the other side of the room.

"Nah, just bored" he told him, tossing a red, rubber ball against the wall repeatedly.

The door opened and another individual entered the room. The man was tall and lanky, wearing a green suit jacket and a black tie while also wearing a thick pair of black sunglasses despite them all being inside.

"Stand to salute" Bobo Haha declared as he mocked the man by leaping up and saluting him.

"One more word and the blade goes into your other good eye" he threatened the chimp.

"What's the deal Six?"

"Duty calls Rex. Giant monster off the east coast, possible EVO, White Knight's sending us out immediately. Get ready"

He lead the duo down the corridor to the launch bay, taking them through the prisoner hold on their way. Every cell inside was filled with incurable EVOs that Rex couldn't save, and standing at attention was the chief research officer of Providence Dr. Rebecca Holiday.

"How are our guests treating you today doctor?" Six asked while still walking.

"On and off really" she answered him as she began to walk beside the trio towards the docking bay. "The one in black is still putting up quite the fight and the blue and pink ones are still giving me attitude, but besides that they seem to be adapting quite well to their cells. I still don't get it though, how can six individuals just drop from the sky like this? And that's not the only thing that bothers me. Their nanite levels, all six of them have levels consistently low, as if they've all only recently been exposed. It's unprecedented."

The cell containing the prisoner dressed in all back rumbled from her bashing her fists and hissing loudly against the cell wall.

"Let! Us! Out!" she hissed through the wall

"Those questions can be answered later, now we have to get to the EVO attack before any more damage can be caused" Six ordered them.

"You got it sir" Bobo sarcastically told him once again

* * *

After the well built driver finally parked the car, young Ilana stepped out of the passenger side door and began to stretch, all while her two escorts slowly exited the vehicle as well.

"Thank goodness that's over, my legs are killing me" she enthusiastically said

"The quarters I have arranged for us to stay in are to your approval i presume?" the driver asked Ilana and the teenage boy standing beside her.

"It'll do for now" he answered

"Oh Lance, why can't you show even the slightest bit of enthusiasm? I don't like having to go into hiding again either, as does Octus. However, you said it yourself, you have a mission to protect me, and we all must do our part to blend in"

"Agreed" Octus stated "I must admit, I too am not enjoying the sudden change, but the new president is clearly not too fond of alien presences, combined with Solomon's disappearance following the mutraddi attacks in Sherman, San Francisco and Paris, it was for the best that we went into hiding once again." the regret was clearly visible on his normally blank face.

Lance and Ilana both looked at him with empathy, "I know that you miss Kimmy Octus," Lance told his friend, "but you're right about us having to hide. We don't want any unwanted attention"

"Hi there!" they heard an excited voice address them from behind them. The three extraterrestrials turned to see a plump, balding man wearing a white tank top and had a serious sunburn standing behind them with a van parked beside him "you folks the ones moving in?"

"Yes" Ilana enthusiastically told him, Lance awkwardly standing behind her, ready to defend her just in case "I'm Ilana, this is my brother Lance, and this is-"

"Their father" Octus answered for her.

"Well it's nice to meet you folks! Folks call me Greg, you need a hand with your boxes?"

"N-" Lance began to respond, but Ilana was never one to be rude

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mr. Greg"

"So what's your story?" he asked them politely as he began assisting her with a chair

"We're from Sherman"

"The place that giant monster attacked ? Boy you guys lucked out getting outta there when you did"

"Uh, sis can I talk to you in private?" Lance asked her. Before she could give him an answer, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to the side of their temporary housing.

"Kids huh?" Greg joked

"Yes. They are a handful"

"It's tough being a single dad am I right? I tell yah, my son Steven is the light of my life but if it weren't for his other caretakers I'd have no idea what to do"

As Greg opened up to him, Octus secretly scanned him and began to examine everything about about him. According to his records, he was born Gregory Demayo, later changing his name to Universe, no college degree, no criminal record, always pays his taxes. On paper, he seemed to be trustworthy.

"Lance let go! Stop!"

"What did we just talk about in the car? We have to keep a low profile here. We' only just met this guy and you've basically told him everything! What are you thinking!?"

"I am just trying to be nice. All of us are on edge, Steel could track us and come back with another weapon, or Modula could send another Mutraddi to kill us. But we can still appreciate human kindness"

"Kindness is what got us here! It's what made Octus so sensitive because of Kimmy! It's what-"

"Kids" Octus's voice came from the side of the house as he and Greg walked over to them. Seeing their unexpected guest, they both stopped talking.

"Alright, I can tell this is a family thing, so I'll just make my leave. Nice to meet you guys!" Greg exclaimed as he left

"What are two arguing about?" Octus asked angrily

Both began trying to explain over each other, Lance arguing about how Ilana was jeopardizing their new location while Ilana was yelling how Lance was being far too paranoid. Octus just rolled his artificial eyes.

* * *

"Aw gesch," Greg Universe thought at the awkward family scuffle he just witnessed, opening the door to the small cliffside beach house, he saw his fifteen year old son Steven Universe with his three caretakers, the aliens known as the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Hey Dad!" the youngest member of the Crystal Gems welcomed his father

"Hey there Stu-ball, just the new neighbors. And you know they give you guys a run for your money on the oddness scale"

"Seriously?" the less serious Amethyst asked while eating what appeared to be a ham sandwich, inside a burrito, wrapped inside a pizza from the kitchen.

"Yeah, they were whispering together a lot, like they were scared of my presence. Especially the son. Seem to be a single dad, a daughter and a son, both a little older than Steven. They're a little secretive but you know, seem nice.

"Perhaps we could make them feel more at home" Garnet suggested. Suddenly her face went from enthusiastic to worried

"Oh dear, we've seen that face before" the serious and stern Pearl said "what's happening?"

"Gems, outside now!" Garnet dictated.

Amethyst and Pearl began to run outside, Steven began to follow but Garnet held him back "Steven, stay here where it'll be safe"

"But Garnet!"

"Listen to me Steven, trust me!" she pleaded before joining her other teammates outside.

With Steven safely in the house, the three Crystal Gems saw what Garnet's future vision showed her. A gigantic monster, easily more than one hundred meters tall, attacking Beach City.

* * *

"Remember Rex, don't be flashy." Agent Six informed the teen sitting next to him on the airship. "We don't want any civilian casualties. Just stick to the procedure, and the-"

"What's the heck's that!?" Rex shouted while pointing down towards the edge of the city. Six, Bobo and the few Providence soldiers on board the ship looked to see a glob of light, and from it emerged an enormous red skinned woman with six arms and large blue hair. The giant woman screeched, blew fire from a second mouth below her chin, and charged towards the first giant monster. "Does the procedure account for two giant monsters?" Rex asked his mentor.

"Nothing changes Rex, we'll cover you, just take them down"

"Well it looks like three's company!" Bobo added, pointing the opposite side of the city. An equally large being appeared. It was humanlike with a transparent, blue body and represented a suit of armor.

"Titian?" Six asked, recognizing the giant robot as the very being that the dishonorably discharged General Steel had spent nearly an entire year campaigning to recognize as a public menace. "Nobody's seen Titian since the attacks in San Francisco, Paris and Sherman. And with the two EVOs on a rampage, we have to be careful, just try to keep them at bay until you can drain them!"

"Got it chief. With a single leap of faith, he jumped from the open door of the ship and began to free fall just above the first creature. "Come get some!" he exclaimed while summoning his dual robotic fists ready to hit their mark. But the creature did something he wasn't accounting for, it quickly swung it's own fist in his direction almost as if it were swatting a fly away. Rex was sent flying directly into a building across town, unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" Greg exclaimed, not expecting a sixteen year old boy to come flying through the roof.

Steven began to examine Rex's body, seeing a chunk of the wooden framing had lodged itself into the teen's leg. Quickly taking action, he and his father removed the large splinter. "Sorry if this gets weird" he told the unconscious teen. After spitting into his hands, he slapped the large gash in Rex's leg. Almost instantly Steven's healing saliva went to work closing up the injury, and healing Rex's concussion enough to jolt him awake with a sudden gasp.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked him

"Think so," he turned to look through the hole to see the three Titans preparing for battle. "Can't believe the big guy showed up after being missing for so long. But I still gotta stop the other two!" Summoning his , adding more damage to the nearly destroyed beach house in the process, he began to fly back into battle.

"NO!" Steven exclaimed, grabbing Rex by the leg in protest as he began to fly oboogie packut the hole.

"STEVEN!" He heard his father scream in worry

"Let go of me kid!" he said kicking at the pudgy boy's face while shaking back and forth "let me do my job!"

"Alexandrite, the big red lady, she's on our side! She's trying to stop the monster and robot from destroying everything!"

Across town, Alexandrite roared and blew fire from her mouth to challenge her opponents.

"Well forgive me for not noticing the giant, fire breathing monster was actually on our side! Wait, if Titan's on our side, and so's your big friend…"

"Then we've gotta stop them!"

* * *

"Great, first we lose our anonymity, now we have to bring out Titan to fight these monsters!" Lance complained as he, Ilana and Octus piloted the giant robot, drawing its battle axe and charging into battle.

"Are you seriously still mad about that?" Ilana angrily confronted him

"We have bigger problems at the moment" Octus informed them, bringing their attention back to the two creatures.

The red skinned woman grabbed the first creature into a headlock and began to strike it in it's stomach. The creature winched after being struck by Alexandrite's fire breath, finally striking back with enough force to push her off it. Alexandrite decided the best way to take it down was at a distance, but before she could summon her bow and arrow, Titan struck her from the back.

"What the?" she asked before being struck again by the mechanical robot. She could feel her three components beginning to separate. "Keep it together" she whispered to herself before she turned back and struck her assailant.

"This thing knows different fighting styles!" Lance concluded after Titan dodged her attack

"What kind of mutraddi even are these?"

"I'm not sure, my scanners do not have any information on either of these two creatures within my mutraddi data bases. Perhaps we should-"

"Shield!" Lance interrupted Octus after Alexandrite launched a massive light arrow at them. Within seconds, Titan was able to summon the mighty shield, but their draw was too delayed and the arrow struck them in the chest, plummeting them to the ground.

Alexandrite turned her attention back to the first attacker, who had been attacking the city while she and Titan were distracted. She arched her bow back and fired another light arrow at the monster, sending it back to the ground. It slowly stood back up and roared at her, then charged as fast as it could given its size for physical battle.

While Alexandrite's back was turned, Titian slowly got back up, all three of it's pilots confused as to why the being had ignored them and turned its full attention to the other monster.

"We were down, why didn't it finish us off?" Lance asked

"Perhaps the other creature is its primary focus" Octus suggested

"It doesn't seem to want to want to hurt the city either, think it might be on our side?"

"Two against one has better odds, if it isn't on our side after that thing is done we'll worry about it later. Let's go!"

Titan stood up, summoning its arm cannon and approached Alexandrite, blasting the weapon next to her at their mutual adversary. Alexandrite turned with surprise, but acknowledged the assistance with a friendly nod and combined the cannon fire with her own light arrows into a massive blast of energy. Their target turned towards the source of light approaching him from behind, only to be completely overpowered by the dual attack.

With their mutual enemy down, the remaining two turned their attention back towards each other. Rex and Steven expected the two to continue fighting, but instead the two nodded at each other in a sign of mutual respect.

Rex and Steven landed nearby and got to work. Quickly scanning the creature, he cured the monstrous EVO, reverting it to a scrawny, young boy who looked no older than Steven and had spiky blonde hair with red colored tips, unconscious in the middle of the street.

Alexandrite quickly separated back into Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. "STEVEN!" Pearl screamed at him, running up to and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing? We told you to stay at the house where it was safe!"

"Hey lady, your kid helped me out." Rex came to Steven's defense. But before he could finish his argument, a loud humming noise came from the sky. Looking up, the Providence ship that brought him to Beach City was now accompanied by four more large ships, each dropping at least twenty uniformed and armed Providence soldiers to the ground. After the small army landed, Six and Bobo joined the squad weapons drawn and aimed in the Gems and Titan's direction. Then to Rex's surprise, the leader of Providence himself White Knight, dropped down from the largest ship, joining them in his anti nanite armor.

"Step away from the EVO aliens" he barked out "you are in direct violation of the President of the United States Alien Registration Act. Surrender to us now or we will retaliate!"

"White, what the heck are you doing? These are the good guys!" Rex protested

"This is getting too intense," Lance concluded "we've got to get out of here"

"And leave the beings who helped us with them? I don't think so" Ilana responded

"Your safety is of top priority Princess"

Titan began to attempt to escape, but White Knight was prepared. "Turn it on" he spoke into a communicator built into his suit's arm.

A much higher pitch began to broadcast from the ships, it was almost deafening to everyone in hearing distance. The screeching noise reached Titan's mainframe, and the next thing everyone knew, Sym Bionic Titan had been disassembled, Octus lost full control over his physical form and was in a pile of wires and his mainframe on the ground, while Lance and Ilana's Manus and Corus tech suits retracted, exposing the teens.

"Step aside Rex, and let us do what must be done" White Knight commanded

Before Rex could respond, Pearl drew her spear from the gem in her forehead, throwing it in White Knight's direction. Rex knew what was about to happen next, and knew things were not about to go well for her. "Wait!" he begged, but he was too late. Six reflected the projectile with his manga blades, dashing across the road and slashing Pearl across the stomach. She lurched backwards, clutching her stomach in pain. Six examined his blades, a bit confused as to why there was no blood on them, but turned to face her as Amethyst and Garnet came to her side.

Bobo grew a cheeky grin at the whole situation "consider yourself lucky toots, this man right here is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. I advise you cooperate if you don't want a bigger cut on that thin belly of yours. Or to the kid"

"Enough chimp" White Knight scolded "but tell me, are we all going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

The group realized putting up a fight would be pointless, and all placed their hands over their hands in surrender. Rex rejoined Six, Bobo and White Knight's sides and followed them on board, a look of guilt on his face.

"I'm sure they'll be fine kid" Bobo told his friend, earning him a jab in the side from Rex's elbow.

"What should we do about the kid sir?"

"He's seen too much, take him with us until we can figure out what we can do with him"

The soldiers picked up Octus's mangled parts and placed them inside a case as the Gems and Galalunians boarded the prisoner transport ship. The group all felt a feeling of weightlessness during takeoff to their unknown destination. Then an even worse thought filled Steven's head, if they were capturing aliens, they were going to probably find the other two alien gems Peridot and Lapis Lazuli living in their barn just outside the city. Desperate to protect his friends, he snuck his cell phone out from his back pocket, selected Peridot's name on his contact list, and began typing a text message, reading "government's taken us, hide. Dont worry about us, save yourselves"

"Hey! That kid's got a phone!" one of the soldiers shouted. The soldiers standing guard began to charge towards him, but not before Garnet stood between them.

"Touch him, and I'll do worse to you"

Lance stood up from the bench provided for them and stood by the tall Gem's side, fists clenched, "and I'll match it"

Garnet looked at him and like how Alexandrite acknowledged Titan's help, she smiled at him, earning a small grin back.

During Garnet and Lance's distraction, Steven pressed send on the phone, and worried they'd be able to track his message to his two friends, he tossed the phone out the open window of the airship. He got a sense of how fast they were traveling because they were now over a suburban neighborhood unfamiliar to him, and it was where his phone was falling now.

"They're not EVOs Knight, why are we taking them? What's going to happen to them?" Rex questioned his superior from the upper deck.

"President's orders kid, EVOs aren't attacking much anymore after Van Kleiss's takedown. To keep Providence's doors open we had to make a deal. Hold the aliens the President hates for some reason and we'll keep our funding. I don't like it either, but there's nothing else for us to do except play along with the crazy stuff the new president wants us to do."

Inside the prisoner transport bay of the ship, the kid who was the host to the EVO that attacked Beach City began to wake up.

"Wha, where am I?"

"Welcome to prisoner city kid, population us" Amethyst joked

"Are you alright?" Ilana asked "what's your name?"

"Johnny, Johnny Test. What the heck is going on? Who are you people?"

"You were a giant monster, attacked a city, were taken down by us, then turned to normal and are now being taken to some sort of prison" Garnet summed it all up for him,

"Woah, didn't see that coming"


	3. Alien Ed-Duction

**There is some major fourth wall breaking in this chapter so be prepared. Well, I don't really have anything else to say for this disclaimer. *ALL CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND SERIES ARE OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS AND NOT ME***

* * *

The day was sunny and windy at the barn just outside of Beach City. Sitting in a pickup truck lodged into the roof of the old barn, the alien roommates Peridot and Lapis Lazuli sat together rewatching their favorite television show Camp Pinning Hearts on the old TV set up in the truck with them.

"But Paulette, I need you" the protagonist of the series dramatically told his love interest on the TV.

"Oh just get over it Percy" Peridot told the character on the screen, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Seriously" Lapis agreed with her.

Peridot felt a sudden vibration emit from the tablet resting face down on her lap. Picking it up, she saw Steven's name above the message sent to her, and grew excited to hear from her friend. However, she lost her excited smile and stared at the message in disbelief and worry.

"What's wrong?" her blue friend asked, seeing the sudden change in the Gem's face.

"It's Steven, he say's "Government's taken us, hide. Don't worry about us, save yourselves"

A terrified scowl spread across Lapis's face, "WHAT!?" she screamed while snatching the tablet from Peridot's hands

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. We have to save Steven! We have to find them!"

"I know that" she said snatching her prized tablet back, "thankfully, with the incredible power of my fantastic knowledge of technology, I am fully capable of tracking Steven's location through the use of his portable telephone". Quickly pulling up the find my phone app on her device, she typed in Steven's phone number and waited for the app to load, taking note of the worry on Lapis's face. After a few seconds, the table displayed a location. "Splendid, Steven is exactly seventeen miles due west"

"Then let's go!" Lapis exclaimed, grabbing Peridot's shoulder and throwing her onto her back. She quickly sprouted her water wings and began to fly west "hang on Steven, we're coming to save you!"

* * *

The small television displayed static and white noise on its screen in the darkened room of the White House, after a few seconds, the screen displayed a man wearing a ridiculous costume consisting of a yellow, spandex unitard, a toilet seat around his neck, and a helmet styled after a giant roll of toilet paper over his head, exposing only his eyes and mouth through it. The absolutely stupid looking man was fidgeting with the camera's focus as he prepared to film himself, implying the camera was on a tripod and it was just him alone in the dark room he filmed himself.

"Uh ok, here we go" he spoke into the camera "citizens of the world! As you've might've heard by now, three giant monsters have attacked Beach City Delmarva this morning! And the person responsible for these attacks is I, The Toiletnator! And because I, uh, am the one who did it, I demand that the President give me one million dollars worth of toilet paper, uh, a toilet seat covered in precious gems for my house, and-"

The short statured, uniformed man watching the home video pushed the eject button to the VCR and removed the Toiletnator's soggy VHS tape he had mailed to the White House, and threw it into a nearby garbage can.

"You two, follow me!" he pointed at the two recently appointed secret service agents as he began to march down the hallway towards the oval office, only to be stopped halfway by the recently elected president's loyal secretary, Ms. Sara Bellum, before they could all enter.

"You can't go in there" the President's secretary with long, curly red hair and a cherry red dress told the three men with her hand raised, blocking the door "the President is extremely busy-"

"This is a matter of national security sweet cheeks" the military man stubbornly told her, using his short stature to his advantage and snuck past her directly into the oval office. Sitting at his mahogany desk, the former Mayor of Townsville, now President of the United States of America, was revealed to be completely alone, and as for what he was "extremely busy with" as Ms. Bellum told them, he was actually struggling to open a brand new pickle jar.

Finally taking notice to his unexpected guests, the President turned towards them "ah General Specific, what can I do for you?"

"Mister President, The Toiletnator is the fourth villain in the past three hours to claim responsibility for the giant monster attacks and the reappearance of Titan in Delmarva this morning"

"Oh dear, what does he want. We'll give him anything to stop his attacks!" the gullible president panicked

"Oh it most definitely isn't that sorry excuse for a villain" a new, slim voice came from behind the crowd, catching the two newer secret service members off guard and jumping into each other's arms out of fright.

"Oh, vice president Stuart Miller, so nice of you to join us, now what were you saying General?"

"What I was saying before I was so, RUDELY INTERRUPTED!," he exclaimed, turning his annoyed face towards the Vice President then back to The President "was that the true culprits have been detained and are now being housed at Providence Headquarters, awaiting your orders"

"Uh?" the dim witted President asked, not understanding what his General informed him.

"He means those nasty little aliens are responsible" the vice president explained, walking towards the commander in chief's side with an unsettling smile "and you and I both know how you feel about aliens don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do not like alien threats. General, go to Providence and access the threat level they all possess, then report back to me. Consider yourself in charge of Providence until then, oh and take Mr. Black and Mr. White here with you, they'll need the field experience"

"But sir-"

"You heard the President Specific, now be a good little General and do what he says" The Vice President said, his unsettling smile still on his face.

"Yes sir" General Specific hesitatingly said, leaving the office with the two agents.

"Mr. President, you can't seriously be sending Specific to Providence" Ms Bellum criticized her longtime employer. "The man has no experience in this sort of field, all he's done for this country was build that ridiculous sheep powered ray gun!"

"The President knows what he's doing" Vice President Miller scolded her, "now why don't you tell the President what the rest of his schedule consists of?"

She scoffed, but returned to her duty "you have an appointment with the Saturday's at four today sir, they claim to have discovered a threat to national security and must speak with you urgently"

"Thank you Ms. Bellum, and before you go could you please get me a new pickle jar? This one seems broken" he said while still trying to open the one he'd been struggling with when everyone first entered.

She looked at him a little embarrassed before returning to her duty "Of course sir"

"Oh, that Vice President gives me the creeps" Mr. White shuttered as General Specific lead them down the runway of air force one "why did the President even name that guy VP?"

"Who knows Black" the General brushed off his concerns

"I'm Mr. White" he corrected

"I don't see color in my toops Black, all I see is duty to one's country" The General ignorantly brushed off, completely missing the point of his issue "and if the President of the United States wants me, the guy who built a ray gun powered by sheep as the commander of the United States military, than by George he'll get it, now gentlemen to Providence Rhode Island!"

Both agents looked at him confused.

"Wait that can't be right, give me a second to think about it. Hey Mr. THEPokemonMaster12, you got a minute?" the General asked as he turned towards the computer screen and addressed the writer of the story.

I looked down at my computer screen from the comfort of my bed as I write the General's breaking of the fourth wall, "uh sure General Specific, what do you need me for?" I ask out loud and type at the same time.

"Could you tell me what I'm supposed to do now again? I sorta forgot"

"Oh, you're supposed to go to Providence Headquarters to evaluate The Crystal Gems and the Galalunians and see if they're as dangerous as the President claims them to be" I answer

"Thank you, and might I say that I greatly appreciate being included in your story, Sheep In the Big City isn't that well known as the other Cartoon Network series represented here and I appreciate the exposure"

"Ah geez it's no problem, Sheep In the Big City was one of the most underrated cartoons out there, well good luck"

"Thanks, alright gentlemen, to Providence Headquarters!" he exclaimed boarding the plane, leaving the two agents extremely confused as to what just happened.

"Was the guy who was put in charge of the entire United States military just talking to himself?" Mr. White asked

"And who the heck is THEPokemonMaster12?" Mr. Black further asked.

* * *

In a small, suburban backyard, three pre teen boys were sitting in a purple, inflatable raft, lazily drifting in a small pond towards the edge of the yard.

"This is the life huh boys?" the self appointed leader of the group addressed his companions. "We catch us some fish, sell em to a, fish buyer guy, he hands us over a big wad of cash and bingo, we're rich"

"Got any eights?" the least intelligent one of the group asked, confusing the act of fishing with the card game go fish.

"I hardly think we'll be catching anything in Ed's backyard pond Eddy" the third boy told them, sounding bored and annoyed.

Suddenly, Ed felt something on the edge of his fishing line "FISH! FISH!"

"IT'S MINE! REEL IT IN ED!"

"IT'S A FIGHTER EDDY!" he screamed while struggling to reel in whatever was at the end of his line.

"Oh please," the third boy said rolling his eyes, "no creature could survive in this pond"

"If it's not of this world it's mine!" Ed ignored him and pulled at the line. After a few more tugs, he brought the disgusting thing up to the surface.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" the two boys screamed in shock and awe at the slimy construction of multiple parts from different dinner meats stitched together to represent a giant fish.

"Oh goody, goody! It's my freezer experiment! I wondered where Sarah hid it" Ed exclaimed, jumping up and down in the raft excitedly. "Well, that's a keeper" he said, trying to throw it into the raft with them.

"NO ED!" his companions screamed in protest, knowing that the raft wouldn't be able to support the weight of the object, but they were far too late, and Ed threw it into the raft, projecting them out of the raft and onto the grass of the yard.

"Who brought the tartar sauce?"

"ED!" Eddy screamed jumping onto him angrily "how are we supposed to get ahead in life, if you keep wrecking everything?" but before his dull friend could answer, Eddy felt a great deal of pain on the top of his head as something struck it. "OW! WHAT THE?" the short, pink skinned pre teen shouted in pain after being struck. Edd "Double D", approached the edge of the backyard they were in and carefully picked the object off the ground.

"Why it appears to be a cellular phone" he concluded

"A FREE CELL PHONE!? GIMME!" the pink boy excitedly screamed, snatching it out of his hands, only to be disappointed by the state it was in "oh great, a free phone drops from the sky and it's busted. Here yah go lumpy" he then said, tossing the device over to the third and largest of the boys.

"Oh for goodness sake Eddy, some poor soul could be missing it, the only responsible thing to do is to find the owner and return it no matter what state it's in"

"If someone's missing it so badly, why did it fall out of the sky eh smart guy?"

"Oooh! Ooooh! I know Eddy!" the third boy spoke in a dopey voice, raising his hand like a child would to ask the teacher a question.

Eddy and the beanie capped boy looked at each other then to the tallest boy "well Ed, how did it?"

"Yeah monobrow, how did it?"

"Obviously, an intergalactic resistance against an invading alien force captured enemy battle plans and inserted them onto this phone! Little did the spy know, he'd been spied on himself! And gave away their position to the alien forces! Desperate to not let the plans fall back into alien hands, the spy threw the phone off his spaceship, landing onto Eddy's head"

Eddy and the other boy again looked at each other as if they were expecting the illogical answer from their friend "oh yes Ed, aliens are responsible! Because of course they are! It's not like aliens are gonna fall out of the sky in your backyard looking for their phone beca-" before he could finish insulting his dull friend, a loud thud came from the grass behind him, and he saw his two friends looking at something behind him astonished. Turning around, Eddy saw two beings were standing in behind him, one was about as tall as he was, green with a triangular hairstyle, the other was as tall as Ed, with blue skin, a blue dress and a blue mullet hairstyle, both were female.

The blue girl grabbed Eddy by his shirt collar and raised him up to make eye contact, she looked absolutely furious with him. The smaller girl examined the tablet she was holding and pointed in Ed's direction "that's Steven's phone Lapis!"

"WHERE IS HE!?" she demanded out of Eddy, shaking him violently

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with us! You will answer our questions!" Peridot screamed at him

Despite the anger in the alien's voice and faces, as well as the fact the taller blue one was holding Eddy by the neck, Double D wasn't nearly as worried "by George, aliens are standing right in front of me! This is the scientific discovery of a lifetime!" he ran towards Peridot and began to examine her, measuring her arms, poking her cheek and taking notes on her appearance.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed after he plucked a hair off her triangular head "cease your analysis of me you clod!"

Double D's smile grew wider "the alien talked to me Eddy! Ed, pinch me so I may comprehend that I am not dreaming!"

Ed responded by pinching Double D's body so hard he collapsed onto the grass out of pain, but he rubbed it off like it was nothing and crawled over to Lapis on his knees. The creepy, overly enthusiastic smile he gave her creeped her out so much she dropped Eddy and stared at the two boys at her feet.

Ed on the other hand, had picked up Peridot and placed her in a headlock "the alien is so cute!"

"I AM NOT CUTE! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT MEGA CLOD! AND TELL US WHERE STEVEN, AMETHYST AND THE REST OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS ARE!" she screamed and squirmed in Ed's grip.

"The who?" Eddy rudely asked while still on his knees.

"THE ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!" Ed suddenly screamed, dropping Peridot and pulled an entire holiday ham out of his coat pocket, swinging it like a club and struck Lapis in the face with it. Lapis, obviously not expecting to be attacked by a giant ham, couldn't react fast enough and landed on the ground. "YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY SPLEEN, CREATURE FROM BEYOND THE STARS!" Ed screamed, bashing Lapis with the meat, he then traded the ham for his freezer experiment and continued bashing her with the giant mock fish.

"Get em Lumpy!" Eddy cheered with a mischievous smile, enjoying the spectacle a little too much.

"ED PLEASE DESIST!" Double D pleaded as the bashing continued. "I'm certain that they have a logical reason to be in your backyard. Just please stop bashing her with that piece of luncheon meat!"

"YEAH YOU CLOD! STOP IT!"

Ed finally ceased his meat assault. Peridot ran to her friend's aid and helped her up.

"Where's Steven?" she asked rubbing her head in pain

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but we do not know who you're referring to. Oh where are my manners, my name is Eddward, but everyone calls me Double D because there's two ds in my name, these are my acquaintances Eddy, and the gentleman who assaulted you is Ed."

"I'm Peridot"

"Lapis Lazuli, and that, that thing right there" she pointed at the smashed cell phone in Ed's other hand, "it belongs to our friend Steven Universe, he's been taken and needs our help"

"Goodness that's horrible! Is there anything we can do to assist the two of you on your noble quest to save your friend?"

Peridot snatched the remains of the phone from Ed's hand "we were tracking his phone, but since he's not here, the trail's gone cold"

Double D analyzed the device in her hand, "may I see that please?" he politely asked. He removed a case from his pocket containing a series of objects, using one neither Eddy, Ed or Lapis could recognize, he spread a blue powder across the cracked screen until he found a fingerprint he didn't recognize and placed a piece of tape over it. With the print copied onto the tape, he pulled another odd object out from his pocket made from cardboard, some duct tape, and an old computer screen. He placed the fingerprint tape into it and it began to spazz and jolt until the screen displayed a sonar tracker screen. "There we go! Using your friend's fingerprint, I've managed to track his exact location!" he explained as he handed the device to Lapis, "we wish you much luck on your journey"

Lapis grabbed Double D and pulled into a hug "thank you"

"Yes! Thank you D!" Peridot said joining their hug.

"WE ARE HAPPY ONCE MORE!" Ed shouted, grabbing Eddy and the three hugging already, squeezing them tightly till the point even the Gems were gasping for breath. After pulling out from Ed's grasp, Lapis expanded her water wings and Peridot mounted her once more.

"We will never forget you Clod, Clod and Coddy!" Peridot joked

"It's Ed, Edd and Eddy!" Eddy screamed to them as Lapis took flight once more. Double D waved them off enthusiastically.

"Wow, aliens. Real aliens Eddy! This is the discovery of a lifetime, I might even be put on the cover of Science Magazine! This is the greatest day of my life! Ed you've been awfully quiet, are you too amazed to-" he turned to see Ed was gone "Ed?"

"Hey Peridot, did you suddenly become heavier?" Lapis asked her friend, sounding like she was struggling to support her.

"NO! I'll have you know that my figure is the exact same as before we began our voyage!"

"Well then how come I feel so heavy?"

A deep, dopey laughter came from below them, and the two Gems looked down to see the back of Ed's jacket was hooked on Lapis's feet, dragging him behind them. But Ed seemed to be oblivious to the danger he was in, flapping his arms around as if he were a bird still laughing "I am a swan, a pretty swan"

"What the? Let go you imbecile! Lapis we have to return him!"

"No! Steven comes first! He's going to have to come with us, we'll return him after we save him!" with that, Lapis kicked her legs up, launching Ed into the air and onto her back.

"GOOD LORD!" Double D panicked as Eddy simply stared into the sky "Ed has been abducted by aliens!"

"Who woulda thought Ed of all people would be right about something. I always thought he'd need special help for what he says about aliens all the time"

"Help? Of course help! We'll need help to rescue Ed from extraterrestrial forces Eddy! We need all the help we can get, let's go!"

"What?" Eddy asked, following Double D into the cul de sac where the rest of the neighborhood kids were all playing.

"Everyone, if I could garner your attention please!" Double D addressed the group of kids "you must help us, please! The security of our once peaceful cul de sac has been breached! Our dear Ed, was just plucked from thin air by space aliens!"

"Yeah right Double Dork" the antagonistic and athletic neighborhood boy Kevin insulted him. "Let me guess, you're about to sell us "Alien Repellent" for a quarter?" he added with an obnoxious laugh.

"Please Kevin you must believe us!" Double D pleaded to him, "what of you Rolf? Nazz? Sarah for Pete's sake it's your brother in jeopardy!" he began to tear up.

"Plank says he believes them!" Johnny 2x4, the neighborhood outcast holding his imaginary friend, a piece of wood with a smiley face drawn on it. "And if Plank believes them then I believe them!" he said, walking over to Double D's side.

The immigrant farmhand Rolf then spoke up "the personal side of the son of a shepherd cannot stand the sight of pocket change leaching Ed boys, but the honor of Rolf's family name is defied by his actions, and so Rolf shall chose to assist naggedy Ed Boy, and pipsqueak weasel Ed Boy to rescue couch potato Ed Boy" and joined Jonny.

"You've got to be joking" Kevin tried to insult.

"I'm gonna help too" the attractive Nazz surprised everyone by taking the Ed's side, "aren't you gonna help Kev?"

He knew he was outnumbered, everyone who he considered his friend was now on their side, he knew he didn't want to be the social outcast, something he was deep down insecure about being. "Fine, but if Dorky over here tries to charge me one cent, so help me I'll-"

"Sarah," Double D interrupted him "oh, excuse me for interrupting Kevin, but aren't you going to try and help your brother Ed?"

The rest of the group turned their gaze over to Ed's spoiled brat of a younger sister and her best friend, the emotionally fragile Jimmy. "My stupid brother got himself into his problem, why should I help him get out of it? Come on Jimmy, let's go play inside". As she took the youngest kid with her by the arm, everyone just looked shocked and appalled at Sarah's decision

"She… she turned her back on her own brother" Nazz stumbled.

"Alright Dork, which way did these aliens take him?" Kevin asked, still not completely believing their claim.

"By my calculations, the direction the aliens took Ed was approximately 48 degrees latitude by 27 degrees longitude"

Everyone just looked at Double D confused.

"Right Double D" he said to himself "you're required to use little words". He pointed westward into the sky "that way".

"Rolf shall provide means of transport to track Ed Boy stealing aliens! Follow Rolf!" The son of a shepherd lead the pre teens towards his backyard shed, and presented a tractor connected to a large wagon. Double D, Eddy, Johnny, Kevin and Nazz boarded the wagon, while Rolf started the tractor and drove as fast as it would allow him into the street.

"Hold on Ed! We're coming to rescue you!"


	4. What's An Underfist?

**Wow, I have seriously been dropping the ball with this story haven't I? Sorry to anyone who enjoys this story. *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS OR INDIVIDUAL PROPERTIES***

Within the dark confines of his laboratory, the mad boy genius continued his work. With his arch nemesis Dexter not being active for months, Mandark had taken this prime opportunity to begin his rise as the world's most powerful genius.

"Robot, configure the Plutonian coordinates to match pacific time." he ordered his robotic servant.

The Robot Jones Project, as Mandark discovered when he hacked the government's database, was a government program dedicated to crafting artificial intelligence capable of learning on a human level. After one was integrated into society, the researchers learned that the machine was more sentimental to humans rather than being dedicated to its mission. They seemed to want hyper-intelligent soldiers, not friend machines, so the project was scrapped and the original Robot Jones was destroyed. Mandark on the other hand, refused to allow a design of such potential to go to waste, with a few improvements of course.

"Configuring data." Robot announced in the monotone, robotic voice that replaced the original human voice they had. Robot hummed as he analyzed the data, but finished so quickly it took the genius by surprise. "Insufficient data."

"What? Preposterous. Run it again."

Robot hummed once again. "Insufficient data."

Mandark groaned in annoyance. "You idiotic bucket of bolts! It's Pluto! It's not going anywhere! Put it on the screen, I will prove to you you're wrong!"

Robot headed his master's order and displayed the coordinates of Pluto on the extravagantly large monitor in front of them.

"You see? There is Pluto right where it always is. Exactly where that empty, space, is." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This is impossible! Scan for obstructions, I want to see everything in the immediate vicinity."

"Scanning. Object found." Robot announced.

The monitor now displayed a different planet. One that appeared far grander in size than Pluto.

"What on Earth? Robot analyze this thing. I want to know everything."

* * *

Drew Saturday slammed her hands down onto the mahogany desk angrily. "Mr. President, this is a serious matter!" she exclaimed with enough anger that Fiskerton leapt into Doc's arms with a yelp.

"Drew, please." he calmly rebuked his wife.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Mr. President, the specimen was recovered from a cult with terroristic ties and can and will pose a risk to humanity. Yet you seem to think this as a joke!"

The vice president raised his hand to silence her. "You must understand Mrs. Saturday, what you and your family are suggesting is a matter of national security. If there were a, what is it that you call it?"

"Space Parasite." Zak answered.

Vice President Miller rolled his eyes in mild amusement. "Yes, well if there really were a "space parasite" in the hands of terrorists I'd think that we'd know."

At that very moment, Ms Bellum opened the door.

"Miss Bellum, I told you this was a private meeting." the President told her mildly annoyed.

"Mister President," she announced completely ignoring him, "we have an emergency."

"What is it?"

"The International Space Station ran the Saturday's diagnostics as you requested, they found a match. A big one."

Drew looked over to the President and Vice President with a smug "I told you so" look. Miller gave her an upset scowl, but the President seemed more concerned with what Miss Bellum just said.

"I think it is time the Saturday's left."

The President waved his small hand off "Now now Stuart, the Saturday's made this shocking discovery, I think it's best they be here to settle this problem. Where is it?"

She placed the electric file onto the desktop as everyone loomed in. The file buzzed and projected an enormous structure.

"The object is seemingly composed almost entirely of the substance the Saturday's brought us."

"An entire planet made of this stuff?" Zak asked rhetorically.

"There's more. It's moving."

The display showed the rest of the solar system with the giant threat at the end.

"It's already devoured Pluto. It will have Neptune in an estimated three hours. And it's not showing signs of stopping. At this rate, it will reach Earth in ten days."

The news filled the entire room with an uncomfortable silence, it's not everyday when you find out the number of days the world has left can be counted on your hands.

"Okie dokie then." the President announced "Miss Bellum, initiate the Fist Protocol."

"What's that?" Zak asked.

Before anyone could respond, the ground suddenly began shaking violently. Zak lost his balance and fell into Fiskerton's arms.

Through the front window, the grounds of the White House split amongst the shaking, and burst upwards as something rose from beneath the ground. An enormous vehicle lurched upwards and landed vertical to the White House, destroying the fountain in the process. The vehicle was the most ridiculous thing Zak had ever seen his whole life. A nearly the size of the White House itself, it was completely covered in weapons to a comical degree. But the oddest part was the front of the rover, instead of a regular hood, was a giant, closed fist.

The hatch of the fist car opened and an equally large man leapt out and smashed through the window. He looked like he just came from a cheesy, action movie from the eighties with his mullet of red hair, eyepatch, five o'clock shadow, and to top it all off, a metallic hand where his left hand would be.

Doc recognized the monster hunter that just made the grand entrance and pinched his fingers against his eyes in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Doc, please." Drew responded with a cheeky grin, playfully retaliating to her husband's earlier remark.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Zak asked intrigued.

"Name's Delgado." the enormous man answered. He suddenly raised his right arm above his head, pressed his face directly into his armpit carpeted with manly pithair, and took an uncomfortably long wiff. He pulled his face out of his armpit and looked back wide eyed in his one good eye. "Hoss Delgado. Spectral exterminator, and leader of Underfist."

"Mr. Delgado and his team are the best of the best." The President proudly announced.

"You can't be serious." Drew retorted the ridiculous remark. "By "spectral exterminator", he means he beats up kids in halloween costumes and falls for every cryptid hoax on the internet hopping to make a quick buck." she turned back to Hoss, now angry "people like you give actual scientists like us a bad reputation."

"Well my team and I saved the world from the singing dinosaurs of the Underworld attacking. Where were you when that happened?" Hoss mocked her.

"Where were you guys when we were saving the world from V.V. Argost?" Zak retorted with an even more smug look.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know where we were!" Fred Fredburger, a green, furry creature wearing a matching blue uniform as Hoss was, shouted as he entered the room through the hole in the window.

"I think that was a rhetorical question Fred." the nearly always contempt voice of the giant spider Jeff responded as he and the other Underfist team members joined them. "Oh, hello everyone." he then said waving at the Saturdays, polite as always "My name's Jeff. These are my best friends Fred, Hoss, Irwin, and Mr. Skarr." He extended his front leg to Doc to shake his hand.

Doc humored the giant spider and shook his hand before returning to the matter at hand. "Regardless Mr. President, I don't think that Underfist is qualified to handle a catastrophe of this magnitude."

"We were qualified enough for President Mandy yo!" Irwin, the half vampire, half mummy with a wannabe gangsta attitude argued. "We were her go to team!"

"President Mandy and her policies are of no concern with the present administration." Miller responded almost angrily at the mere mention of the previous president's name. "With that in mind Mr. President, I suggest the Saturdays be the one to helm the mission, not Underfist."

Drew looked at the Vice President surprised. The entire meeting he had been seemingly against them, now he had completely flipped and was arguing for them?

"I assure you Mr. President," Skarr insisted, his thick German accent coming through with each word spoken making his already intimidating presence with his scarred, blank eye and long mustache, more intense. "We're overqualified."

"Yes!" Fred screamed blissfully ignorant to his surroundings.

"Besides," Hoss reassured them "our newest member is more than capable of handling himself."

"What new member?" the Vice President asked looking around seeing nobody else.

His question was answered immediately when the shadows of every corner of the room slithered to life and joined together in the dead center. Fiskerton again jumped into Doc's arms in fear and Komodo began hissing at the figure that began to emerge from the inky blackness. The boy that was now standing in front of them looked no younger than Zak, with an awkward gaze through his thick glasses, and his black, coat and red scarf gave him a creepy vibe.

"Hello." he spoke in a high pitch, creepy voice.

"Nergal Jr. here is half demon yo." Irwin explained placing his hand on his socially awkward friend's shoulder.

The President clapped his hands together "Then it's settled! Underfist shall go destroy the threat! And the Saturdays will uh, get the credit for discovery."

"Mr. President!" both Drew and Miller exclaimed at once in protest, but the president's word was final.

"Thank you Mr. President. You won't regret this." Hoss stated with a pleased look. "Underfist, ho!" he then exclaimed as he lead the others out the window and back into the vehicle.

* * *

The outside of the Genius Grove townhouse had been heavily trafficked with police, reporters and concerned friends and relatives in the past month since Kyle's disappearance. But today only one person stood on the front porch taking in the fresh air. The young man stood outside holding a cup of coffee. With his enormous periwinkle hair and matching soul patch combined with his bizarre mahogany, sleeveless shirt and orange scarf and boots, he looked as if he didn't belong in the middle class neighborhood.

"Hey there, Prohyas!" Dexter's father addressed him as he stepped outside to collect the morning newspaper as he got ready for work. "You sleep alright kid?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I slept alright." he answered with an awkward chuckle. "Just getting a bit of fresh air while thinking of home."

"Oh, well, hopefully you'll get to return to Canada soon enough."

Prohyas chuckled even more uncomfortably with a fake smile as he squirmed back inside the house to avoid talking about where he really was from. Truthfully, he was from the distant past in a medieval land known as "Rhyboflaven", brought to the future along with his sister Vambre and one other, and simply told the family they were foreign exchange students from Canada to protect Dexter's secret lab.

He quickly snuck through the living room to the kitchen, where Dee Dee was sitting eating breakfast.

"Hi Prohyas!" she exclaimed with a mouthful of rainbow munchies cereal.

"Hey Dee. Is Jack outside?"

"Yeah, he's doing his whole "meditation" thing."

In the backyard, Jack, the third lost time traveler, sat on his knees with his eyes closed in concentration. The samurai clenched his mystic sword tightly in its sheath as he focused on his inner zen. His journey had taken him far, what with being sent to the distant future by the demon Aku from his original timeline in ancient Japan, now he's closer than ever to returning to his original time, all the while preparing to deliver to fatal blow to his advirary with his blade, forged by the gods, the next time he sees him.

"Sup Jack." he suddenly heard from the back door, taking the warrior by surprise. In his fit of shock, he unsheathed his sword and aimed it towards his neck. "Woah! Woah! Jack wait! It's me! It's me!"

The pure fear in Prohyas's eyes looking back at him brought Jack back to reality, and lowered his sword.

"My apologies. You took me by surprise."

"Aw don't mention it. I totally would've done the same. By the way, Dexter needs us for the time thingy experiment."

Jack retracted his blade and followed him. Prohyas pulled the proper book back on the shelf of Dexter's room, exposing the secret chamber to the laboratory behind it.

The mechanical vibrating of robotic joints pressing together echoed through the long hallway as a figure approached them. She resembled a woman with her curvy body and curled hairdo but was purely mechanical with her blue glow and illuminated eyes.

"Hello Jack. Hello Prohyas." she addressed them with her monotone, mechanical voice "Dexter will see you now.'

"Thanks Computress."

Despite being his loyal assistant and the physical embodiment of his lab, Dexter truthfully created a body for Computress to act as a protector of his lab after Dee Dee's intrusion seemingly cost Kyle his life. The machine lead the two men to the time machine at the furthest end of the lab where the boy genius stood with Prohyas's sister Vambre.

"Morning boys." she said, her british accent showing in full.

Dexter ignored the friendly conversation and pointed towards the remains of his time machine. "Step on the pad." he demanded coldly with little to no emotion. In the months since Kyle's disappearance, he had lost a part of himself. Falling into a deep depression, he began to spend his entire time trying to bring him back. Unfortunately, because he was never able to calibrate the coordinates, Kyle was possibly lost in any timeline. To make things worse, his attempts to bring Kyle back lead to Jack and the Warrior siblings being lost in his timeline now.

"You sure this will work?" Prohyas asked stepping into the pod.

"Has it worked the previous fifteen times?" He slammed the door to the pod shut and inputted the new time coordinates. The machine hummed again, and emitted a heavy amount of smoke.

"Turn it off!" Vambre screamed in concern for her brother.

"Not yet! We're so close!"

But Computress had already shut down the pod. It hissed and opened, flooding the room with steam as Prohyas stepped out, shaken but unharmed.

Dexter furiously looked towards his mechanical assistant. "Computress! Why did you do that? We were so close to bringing him back!"

Sensing just how angry he was getting, Jack stepped between the two firmly. Granted, he himself had slaughtered robots without a second thought before, but Dexter's fury seemed unmatched, and even he was concerned with Computress's safety.

"My calculations determined a ninety five percent chance of failure and the resulting death of the sub-" she began to explain herself.

"I do not care! When you are given an order, you are expected to accomplish it!" he screamed behind Jack's grip.

Computress backed away with a hurt expression. "Dexter please. What happened to Kyle Taylor was not your fault. His fate was an accident, and yet you have treated yourself as if you were the sole cause. The previous weeks you have not been the same Dexter that saved me from Mandark, who freed me. Now, you act no better than him."

The comparisons to his arch nemesis sunk the boy genius's heart. He looked down to the polished floor into the sunken and damaged eyes of his reflection and felt destroyed. As tears fell down his face, he raised his hand and waved Prohyas away as he tried to console him. "Please. Just leave me alone."

"Aw come on Dex-"

"Please."

Seeing the desperation, depression on his face, Jack, Computress and the Warrior siblings left him in his thoughts, and his ruined time machine.

* * *

Across town in the other secret laboratory of Mandark, the mad genius paced back and forth as he thought out loud to Robot Jones.

"A terrible dilemma Robot. There is no doubt that the government will be looking for these files and that I risk going to federal prison. But if what the content of these files is true, then the fate of the world rests in the balance. This could be the defining moment that puts me ahead of Dexter. What do I do?"

"Perhaps sir, you should begin your plan to take credit for defending the world, and send the files away?"

This idea caused Mandark to stop dead in his tracks and grab his robotic servant by the shoulders.

"Robot, for once you've had a great idea!" he exclaimed shaking him excitedly. "I take all the credit and let some fool take the fall. And I think I know the perfect scapegoat. Ah ha ha, hah hah ha hah ha!"


	5. Totally Hero Time

***I DO NOT OWN ANY AND ALL CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, SERIES AND PROPERTIES THAT ARE OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK***

* * *

The blazing sun of Beverly Hills was the least of the girl's problems, that would be Clover's complaining.

"OH!" the blonde haired girl moaned in self pity as she poked at the large pimple that sat square on her right cheek. "This is it. My life's totally over."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." her friend Sam told her with an indifferent tone, annoyed at her friend's complaining. "It's just a zit, everybody gets them."

"It's really not that noticeable." Alex tried to reassure her.

"Of course it is!" she screeched. "It's like there's a mountain on my face." She winced in pain again as she gave another attempt at popping it.

"Well don't keep poking at it." Alex instructed her "You're just gonna make it worse."

"You think I don't know-" she began to respond as the nearby trash can extended itself, and pulled them all inside with a great suction.

The trio screamed as they made the descent. Crashing into each other as they landed in the underground lair.

"Jeez Jerry, ever heard of an email?" Clover complained to the middle aged, balding man standing before them, as she got up.

"So sorry for the inconvenience girls." he told them in his polite, english accent. "But the mission I'm about to deliver to you is of top priority."

"What's up?"

"Approximately twenty four hours ago, the mainframe of organization known as "Providence" was hacked by an unknown party. The information they've stolen is top secret, and if it were to leak to the public there would be mass chaos. We've managed to trace the data to a home in Jersey City. Your mission is simple, find the files and make the arrest."

"We have to go to Jersey? Ew! That place is disgusting!"

"Suck it up Clover," Sam ordered her "We've got a mission."

* * *

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Ed asked his companions as they glided through the air.

"For the last time, no!" Peridot scolded the simple minded boy. "So stop asking!" She looked down to her friend and mode of transportation, seeing the worry in her face.

"You doing alright Lapis? Do you need to take a rest? I wouldn't blame you since this clod seems to be quite heavy."

Lapis Lazuli looked up to her. "No, I'm fine. We just have to keep going."

"Hey, I'm worried about Steven too, but stressing yourself out isn't going to help. We'll find them, and we'll bring them home."

"Kitty Cat!" Ed suddenly screamed pointing down behind Lapis.

"What he say?" Lapis asked on account of him pointing behind her.

Peridot turned around to the direction Ed was pointing at, expecting it to be just another bird he misidentified. To her shock, an enormous orange creature with black stripes resembling a humanoid cat leaping through the air ready to pounce. A furious look on it's face.

"Lapis look out!" she screamed trying to get her to turn. But it was too late, and the monster collided with Lapis, knocking her out and sending the trio falling right out of the sky.

* * *

Rolf's tractor rocked back and forth slowly as it pulled the group through the forest path.

"Please Rolf, can't you go any faster?" Double D pleaded as politely as possible.

"Rolf's family tractor pulled nana across the channel, it will safely get us to sponge cake Ed-boy." Rolf responded.

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle obnoxiously at his best friend's remark "Never heard that one dude."

"Kevin please, this is serious!" Double D told him.

"Man, I hope he's okay." Nazz announced, as concerned as ever.

Seeing his opportunity to impress her, Eddy saw his chance. "Don't you worry about that Nazz. Those alien chicks won't know what hit em' when I get my hands on em." he gloated, throwing a few punches in the air.

While Double D put his hand over his eyes in embarrassment, Kevin knew he had to defend his ego in front of Nazz and put Eddy in his place.

"You're kidding right? You couldn't open a pickle jar even if I loosened it for you, eh "Skipper?"

Eddy's face turned a shade of red to rival that of Kevin's red hat at the mention of his middle name, a weapon Kevin had used one too many times against him.

"Oh yeah mister bigshot? At least I don't run away crying at the mere mention of a needle!"

As the two butt their heads together in an attempt at proving who was more macho, much to Nazz and Double D's annoyance, Johnny turned to Plank.

"Gee buddy, we've only been on the road for twenty minutes and it's their third argument. Glad we get along so well don't we Plank?" he took a minute to listen to his wooden companion, and what he heard made his stomach crawl. "We're heading where?" he screamed turning to Rolf. "Rolf! Turn around!"

Everyone was caught off by Johnny's sudden outburst, putting Eddy and Kevin's argument on the back burner.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Plank says we're going the wrong way. We're going towards danger!"

Before anyone else could react, a familiar, feared laughter filled the surrounding woods, circling them like sharks on the hunt. A laughter Eddy and Double D knew all too well.

"Oh no, Rolf you've lead us to the outskirts of the trailer park!"

The surrounding bushes parted, and feared and loathed Kanker Sisters emerged with their deranged smiles, cornering the group.

"We're surrounded!" Nazz screamed in fear "Rolf get us out of here!"

"Where do you lot think you're going?" The eldest sister Lee asked menacingly.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere. Especially not with this cutie pie here." the middle sister Marie said pointing towards Double D, who squirmed in fear on the back of the tractor.

"Hey, where's big Ed?" the youngest May asked scanning the group for her object of her affection.

To everyone's surprise, Rolf reached under the seat of the tractor and pulled a pitchfork out, pointing it at the Kankers, who immediately inched away slowly.

"Get back cursed witches of the outer portable shelters!" he screamed putting himself between the Kankers and the others.

"What's with you?" Lee asked still wearing her conniving smile "we were just curious to where you were taking our boyfriends."

"Yeah, and where's Ed?"

"That's none of your business Kankers!" Eddy screamed back to them, fear still evident in his voice.

"Ed's been kidnapped by aliens." Johnny answered ignorant to the situation.

"What?" May screamed in fury.

"Johnny, stop talking." Kevin began to try and stop him, but Johnny just couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Yep. Two alien girls just showed up and took him away in their spaceship! And we're going to save him!"

"Well, they didn't have an actual spaceship," Double D corrected him "but they did in fact take him."

"GIRLS!"

"Ow!" Johnny exclaimed as Kevin punched him in the arm and Eddy put his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Ain't no alien hussie gonna steal my man!" May snorted furiously. She then took everyone by surprise as she shoved herself into the trailer and sat down. "Let's go! We've gotta get him and teach those bimbos a lesson!"

"Yeah!" Marie agreed, forcing her way between Kevin and Double D and sitting down and snuggling next to him, much to his dismay. "Let's make it a double date and get him back!"

"That's right Marie!" Lee exclaimed shoving past Rolf and taking control of the tractor. "We're family, and family doesn't let aliens steal our boyfriends! Let's move farmer boy."

"No, ladies please!: Double D pleaded. But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as Lee turned the tractor to full throttle, and the group continued forward, their uninvited members in tow.

* * *

"Lapis? Lapis are you alright?" the blue gem heard the voice of Peridot scream. As she opened her eyes, she saw Peridot standing above her, cradling her head concerningly.

"Peridot?"

"Oh thank the stars you're alright." she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened? Where's' Ed?"

Before she could explain, the feline figure that knocked them out of the sky landed with a tremendous thud.

"Let me tell you something you invading aliens!" he screamed as he pointed directly at the duo. "You think you can just come into Rath's terff and not expect a fight with the "Rath Man" himself?"

"What?"

A second figure emerged from behind him. Tall and lanky, he too had black stripes running along his face, though they resembled tribal tattoos more than regular stripes. His blue suit of armor looked far more tech heavy, combined with the weapon he was pointing at them.

"What my partner means is, you are undocumented alien species entering a Plumber protected zone with a human escort. A violation of Article Seventeen dash four of Plumber law regarding alien refugees. Comply or we will use deadly force if necessary."

Before either gem could ask any more questions, a car was immediately thrown in their assailant's direction. Both leaping out of the way in time. Lapis and Peridot turned around to see Ed now holding a streetlight he ripped out from the sidewalk swinging it like a madman.

"You hurt my friends you meanies!" he screamed as he swung it in the armored one's direction. The creature turned back to Lapis and Peridot.

"Let me tell you something colorful alien chicks! You have till the count of three to tell your buddy to back off before Rath tears you a new one!"

"I don't think so!" Lapis declared, outstretching her arms. A loud rattle from a nearby fire hydrant caught the beast's attention, just in time for a hand made of water to grab him and throw him to the ground. "Peridot stay behind me!"

"Sir, desist in your assault and we can take you in peacefully!" the one fighting Ed declared as he swiftly avoided the swings of the streetlight.

"My name is Ed!" he screamed with another mighty swing. "Every man for himself!"

The creature got up and shook itself off after Lapis's attack with a groan. "Rath hates water!" to the gem's surprise, he reached for the strange symbol on his chest and was surrounded by a bright, green light. As it faded, they saw standing in the feline creature's place, was instead a humanoid figure with yellow fur. "But Shocksquatch doesn't eh."

Lapis flung another water hand down, but the ape-like creature pounded it's chest, and electric sparks flew from it's fur, evaporating the water.

"How did it do that?" Lapis asked confused.

The creature swung it's fist and shot an electric charge directly into Lapis.

"AH!" she screamed in pain as she was electrocuted.

"Lapis!" Peridot screamed in concern.

"So sorry it came to that eh, but you come to invade, you gotta face the sparks."

"I don't care if you sound like Pierre, nobody hurts my friend!" Peridot screamed, activating her magnetic power and throwing another nearby car at him.

"Who?" he asked as she threw more heavy metal objects in his direction. "Okay, maybe this ain't the right alien eh. If I can't beat with brawn." he slammed the symbol once again. The creature had once again changed. The creature was now a crustacean-like with a large head and pincers coated in an orange exoskeleton. "Then Brainstorm will make it into a battle of brains."

"How are you doing that?" Peridot asked levitating a nearby phone booth and throwing it at him.

The crustacean scurried out of the way. "Analyzing scenario. Opponent, Homeworld Gem. Strengths, magnetic abilities, short height allows for easy dodging."

"Don't call me short!" she exclaimed throwing another car in his direction.

"Weakness, short temper. Dodge thrown projectile."

"Young man," the other assailant addressed Ed as he avoided the swinging of the weaponized streetlight "These individuals are from Homeworld. Why do you defend them?" he gripped his weapon and activated a blade, slicing Ed's weapon to pieces.

"I fight for my friends!" Ed responded slamming the remains of the pole to the ground.

"But they are a parasitic race that invades planets for their resources. They do not have friends."

"We're not with Homeworld. We're just trying to save our friend." Lapis weakly explained as she tried to recover from the electric attack.

The two stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other puzzled.

"How unique." the crustacean responded "Homeworld Gems that care about organic life. Tell me more about this friend."

"His name is Steven." Peridot explained, "We were tracking him down when you attacked us."

The other one placed his weapon down "Our apologies. We assumed your presence meant the start of an invasion. We will gladly assist you in your noble quest."

"Yay!" Ed screamed, grabbing him and squeezing him in delight "My name is Ed!"

"I'm Peridot."

"Lapis Lazuli. Thank you, who are you?"

The crustacean chuckled "It's been a long time since I've encountered someone who did not know me." he again reached for the symbol, and was again engulfed in green light. The new figure that stood before them was a human boy. "I'm Ben Tennyson. And the guy getting squeezed his Rook."

Ed looked at him in complete awe, dropping Rook who began gasping for breath. "Ben Ten! I love you! Can I have your autograph?" he grabbed the teenage hero and placed him in the choking hug.

"Uh, nice to meet ya too big guy." he said struggling to breathe.

"Don't break him you clod, let him go."

Ben forced his way out from Ed's grip. "So, what happened to your pal?"

"He was taken. We've been tracking him using this." Peridot explained showing them the device Double D made for them.

"May I see that?" Rook asked looking at the display. "If I am correct, these coordinates are the location of Providence Headquarters. Ben, we'd better report this to Max, he'll be able to sort this out."

"Who's Max?"

"Higher up at the Plumbers, he's also my grandpa. If anyone can use diplomacy to get your buddy back, it's him."

Just as he explained this, the object on his wrist glowed once again, but this time scanned Lapis out of nowhere. "Alien DNA sample acquired." the object announced.

Lapis looked at it concerned. "What is that? What did that thing just do to me?"

"Relax, it just copied some of your DNA." he showed the watch on his wrist "This is the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into aliens."

Ed looked over it nearly drooling "It is so cool!"

As Ben pulled his arm away and whipped the slobber off his sleeve, the entire ground shook as a craft fell from the sky in a ball of flame, smashing into the road. The five looked to the craft and saw it's pilot, one Ben knew all too well.

"Get behind me!" he screamed slamming the Omnitrix and transforming into a new alien. This one was tall, with long tentacles extending from it's jet black head each ending with what appeared to be a plug. Rook took to his partner's side and aimed his weapon at the crashed being.

"Vilgax."

The feared alien dictator slumped forward in the pod, completely different from the warmonger that was Ben's archnemesis. Green blood trickled down his lips and more was splattered around the tentacles that fell from his head, some were even severed. He crawled outward slowly, wincing in pain with each slow movement.

"What's happened to him?" Rook asked mildly concerned.

"Ben Tennyson." the villain whispered. "Your world is doomed."

"What?"

But his question went unanswered, as the tyrant fell to the ground with one final gasp, and was then motionless. Rook rushed to his side and checked his pulse.

"He's dead."

* * *

The quiet alleyway in outer Townsville was interrupted by the sudden spark which grew in size until it grew into an explosion of white light. Standing in place after the light faded, were three figures hidden in the shadows.

"Here we are. The year 21XX " the flamboyant voice of the Larry 3000 announced as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Right, we know our mission right?" Otto Osworth asked his teammates and father figures.

"Sure do." the gruff voice of Buck Tuddrussel declared "Kill the president."

"What? No! We're here to stop the president from-" Otto attempted to explain before Buck charged forwards with the strength and tenacity of a rhinoceros.

"Tuddrussel stop you buffoon! You have no idea where or what you're doing!" Larry screamed at him, annoyed with his incompetence.

Otto turned to the robot "Larry, we've got to stop him before he messes up the future!" he then screamed running after him, leaving him all alone.

"Otto, wait for me!" he screamed trying to chase after him. Unfortunately for Larry, his leg strength was too lacking to keep up with his companions. In a matter of seconds, he was completely lost. "Oh this is great Larry," he said to himself "a built in tracking device and yet I can't find them."

He continued through the maze of the slums of downtown Townsville. "Otto? Tuddrussel?" he called out.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Larry turned around with a start. "Oh good heavens!"

"Look boys, a robot." the voice of Ace said as he emerged from the shadows, followed by Snake and Lil' Arturo.

"Now gentleman, I don't want any trouble. I have lasers!" he tried bluffing. Trying to back away, he bumped into Big Billy, joined by Grubber and a new girl wearing a black leather jacket, spiked black hair and green eyeliner.

"Well use them you scary robot." the girl said pushing him to the ground.

"Belladona, chill you're gonna break it.' Ace warned her.

"Sorry Babe. I just really want to play with it"

Ace smirked and looked down to Larry. "You're lucky I'm not letting her play with you, she always breaks her toys."

Larry shivered in fear.

"Hey Ace, he's made of metal." Lil Arturo excitedly proclaimed.

Ace responded by smacking him on the back of the head. "I can see that dummy."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Ace chucked. "Well, that junkyard in Jersey City will pay good money for scrap metal."

"Scrap metal?" Larry screamed in fear.

"Get him!" Belladona screamed jumping onto the machine as the others each grabbed a limb and began to pull. Larry 3000 screamed as he was torn apart by the delinquents as Ace just sat there and watched.


	6. Good Morning

***I DO NOT OWN ANY AND ALL CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, SERIES AND PROPERTIES THAT ARE OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK***

* * *

Sitting in his room at Providence Headquarters, Rex looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"King me." Bobo Haha told the blond haired teen sitting across him.

"Of all the people who could beat me at checkers, I lose to a monkey." Noah remarked.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Bobo declared swinging from his seat into his tire swing. He then looked to Rex. "You still thinking of those goons we caught earlier kid?"

"The chubby one helped me dude. And Knight just treated them like animals needed to be locked away,"

"Knight has his reasons." Noah stated from his seat. "The guy never does anything without good reason. Maybe he knew the kid helped you and wanted to get him out of danger or something?"

Rex sat up to look his best friend in the eye. "But why lock him up with the others?"

Before Noah could answer, the door hissed as it mechanically opened. An older man that was Rex's exact double entered. "Hey mijo."

"Caesar," Rex asked his brother standing up "What did Knight say?"

"They're staying put until further notice."

* * *

The echo of banging against metal was what awoke Steven. He sat up on the bed he was lying down on to see the room he was in was a large, empty room that appeared to be a cell joined by Lance, Ilana and Johnny.

"Lance stop it!" she pleaded as he bashed his fists against the door repeatedly.

"Come on dude, it didn't work the first seventeen times, I don't think it's gonna work now."

Lance furiously spun around to face him angrily then continued to bang his fists against the wall without a word. Ilana noticed Steven had finally awoken and came to his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked sitting down next to him. "You hadn't woken up since they tranquilized you on the ship."

Steven looked around worried when he realized it was just the four of them in the cell. "Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl? Where are they?"

"If you're talking about your weird friends, they seperated us soon after we landed. Cooped us up in here because we're all human and they're obviously not." Everyone looked at him awkwardly after he made that remark. "You're, all human right?"

"Galalunan." Ilana announced shaking Johnny's hand politely. "I am Ilana, princess of the planet Galaluna. This is my protector, Lance. If you don't mind me asking? How were you that giant monster?"

"Easy to turn into a giant rampaging monster when you've got two scientist sisters who like to screw around with your DNA." he then turned to Steven. "What about you big guy? What's your story?"

"I'm Steven. My friends and I are known as the Crystal Gems. Where are they?"

"If I'm right, they're in a different cell." Lance answered, still trying in vain to open the cell door.

"Where's your other friend?" Steven asked remembering they had a third person.

"They took Octus. I don't know why."

"Your friend is probably being experimented on." a new, muffled voice came from the wall, looking over to the clear glass wall the four saw the inhabitant of the cell next to them was a tall, older man with graying black hair. "That's what the good people of Providence do."

"And how do you know? Who are you?"

"A friend. You may call me Van Kleiss. Welcome to the hole. Here is where they lock people like us up from the outside world."

"Steven!" they heard the muffled cry of Pearl from the opposite side on Van Kleiss's cell. "Don't listen to him!"

Van Kleiss pointed his finger to the cell the gems were locked in with an evil smirk. "Someone seems to like you. They've been screaming for a while now."

"Pearl! Guys! I'm here!" Steven called out trying to address the gems in the cell across Van Kleiss. "We're going to get out of here! I promise!"

Van Kleiss smirked antagonistically "Only a matter of time."

* * *

The sun slowly lowered above the Townsville skyline. Landing in the front yard of the home and laboratory of Professor Utonium, the tall, dark skinned girl with light cyan hair floated solemnly and entered through the front door.

Immediately after she entered, Blossom and Bubbles sped towards her. When they saw she was alone, the light dimmed in the two's eyes from their disappointment.

"I'm sorry guys." she told the two "I searched the entire harbor."

Bubbles flew over towards her and gave her a soft hug. "It's okay Bliss. You tried your best."

While Bubbles seemed more empathetic and patient, Blossom was more stern in her tone. "We'll try again in the morning. We can extend the perimeter for the next three blocks too."

Bubbles and Bliss looked at each other worried.

"Blossom," Bliss told her putting her hand on her shoulder, "I'm just as worried for Buttercup as you are. But we've been searching for a month now and we haven't found any trace of her. Maybe it's time to move on."

"No!" she exclaimed pushing her sister off her "The Grim Reaper said she's alive! We can't just give up on her!"

"Girls!" the stern voice of their scientist father exclaimed from the opposite room "Please don't fight!" While the Professor was normally kind hearted and supportive, the recent loss of Buttercup had left him in a state of depression the girls had never seen before. Despite being only in his thirties, his hair was graying, his neglected personal hygiene resulted in a five o'clock shadow covering his lover part of his face, and his eyes were bloodshot and scratchy from his lack of sleep. A far cry from the sweet, caring man the girls knew.

"Sorry Professor." Bubbles apologize on behalf of her sister. "Please Blossom, for our and the Professor's sakes, you need to calm down."

Blossom just looked at her sisters in shock. "I can't believe what you're saying. You're taking about just giving up on her?"

Bliss came to Bubbles defense and stepped between them "No, Blossom we're worried about you. You've been driving yourself crazy trying to find her and-"

Her pleading was interrupted by the emergency hotline beeping. Blossom rushed to the phone and quickly answered before the other two could react.

"Yeah? We'll be right there!" she exclaimed slamming the receiver down. "Trouble downtown! Let's go!"

The three girls quickly rushed out the windows towards downtown Townsville. Arriving to the First National Townsville Bank in record time, they saw it was being robbed by some familiar faces.

"Oh, hello girls. Minus one." the whinny, high pitched voice of Him mocked the girls.

"You know I ain't no good at math!" the dimwitted Fuzzy Lumpkins screamed as he cocked his elephant gun and fired in the girls direction.

The bullet exploded against them, doing little harm to their near indestructible skin.

"Thought you were done working together?" Bliss asked the three supervillains standing before them.

"You thought wrong as usual stupid!" Princess Morebucks screamed in her bratty voice.

"Get them!" Him exclaimed pointing his clawed hand in the girl's direction.

The three villains charged the girls with absolute fury.

"Take 'em down!" Blossom commanded, landing a punch into Him's face.

Bliss sped into Fuzzy and snatched the gun from his hands, snapping it in two over her knee. Fuzzy's initial shock quickly faded as he pulled his banjo from his pocket and swung it into her, sending her flying across the room.

Princess and Bubbles on the other hand, took their battle to the sky with Princess jetpack. In an explosion of blue and yellow lights, the two clashed with Princess firing her laser blasters at Bubbles. But they were no match for Bubbles's strength. Bouncing off her as if they were nothing, she pulled her leg back and landed a kick directly into her stomach, crashing Princess into the banks decorative pillar.

As for Blossom, she rushed at Him with the speed and tenacity of a rabid dog. The flamboyant demon tried to react with their laser eyes, but Blossom bashed her fists into his stomach.

Him quickly recovered from the assault and returned to his feet.

"You little brat!" he hissed menacingly, firing another laser from his eyes at the heroine. "Burn!"

Blossom speed away from his attack, creating a small explosion. She bashed right into his side once again, this time into the already weakened wall, causing it to completely collapse onto Him, rendering him unconscious.

"Is that all of them?" Bliss asked as they wrangled the villains together. Her question was answered by another red laser blast striking her down from the other room. Blossom and Bubbles looked shocked to see none other than Mojo Jojo holding a smoking laser gun pointed at them.

"No, because if that were the last of us, you'd have to exclude me!"

Blossom's head filled with nothing but fury at the sight of Mojo. "You." she angrily exclaimed, speeding right into the villainous monkey and beginning to barrage him with a flurry of punches.

Bubbles and Bliss looked shocked at the ruthlessness of their sister's attack.

"Blossom stop!" Bubbles screamed grabbing her trying to hold her back. "He's beaten."

"He took her from us! It's all his fault!" she screamed struggling to break free and continue her assault on the bloody pulp that was Mojo.

"This isn't what Buttercup would want!" Bliss started to confront her.

"Yes it would!" she responded angrily.

"Yes it would." Mojo choked out through the immense pain.

"You stay out of this!" Blossom screamed. With her increased rage, she forced her way out from Bubbles grip and held Mojo against the wall. Bubbles and Bliss went back to Blossom's side to keep her from punching further. In pure anger, Blossom shot her laser eyes into Mojo's head.

He let out a quick scream of surprise and pain before the laser silenced him. Bubbles, Bliss and the remaining villains all looked on horrified as the smell of burning hair and smoke filled the room when his copse fell to the floor.

"Did that just happen?" Fuzzy asked horrified.

"That's pretty bad." Him responded "even for me."

The light faded from Blossom's eyes. As reality set back in to her, her expression turned from rage to horror at the sight of what she had done. She turned towards her sisters seeing their shocked faces. Looking down in shame, she speed out the hole in the wall.

"Blossom wait!" Bubbles exclaimed trying to catch her. But Bliss held her back leaving them and the remaining villains in complete shock.

* * *

The Grim Reaper opened the portal and stepped out into the living room of the prison he called home, collapsing onto the couch and turning on the television exhausted.

"I don't care if you're on the yellow team Percy!" the character on the screen exclaimed dramatically.

"You tell dem Paulette." the angel of death remarked. But his relaxation was interrupted as usual by the occupant of the house plopping onto the couch next to him.

"Hey Grim!" the younger boy obnoxiously exclaimed in his high pitch voice. "Wanna play?"

"Not now Billy," he answered rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I've had a busy day of reaping and just want to watch ma program."

As he slunk back into his spot on the couch however, he saw that the TV had changed.

"Who turned off ma Camp Pining Hearts?" he exclaimed in anger, turning to face the girl now sitting next to him holding the remote.

"That show is garbage." she declared in her monotone voice "We're watching quality television." she said as she flipped through the channels.

The Grim Reaper's scowl reached its peak as he put his boney foot down in anger. "Dang it Mandy! I'm gonna-" he exclaimed before dropping to his knees and screaming. Mandy just raised an eyebrow with minor curiosity as Billy looked on with actual concern.

"What's wrong Grim?" the dimwitted boy asked.

"You should give him mouth to mouth." Mandy sarcastically suggested as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Ooh! Good idea!" he screamed lifting Grim's skull upwards, pressing his lips directly onto his mouth and blew a raspberry, slobbering all over.

Grim pulled away from the disgusting boy's lips with a gasp. "Dis cannot be! A mass extinction event bigger than anything I ever seen!"

These words caught Mandy's attention. "Mass extinction you say?"

"Ooh! I have mass stink!" Billy screamed excited to be a part of the conversation.

But Grim completely ignored them both, pacing back and forth with worry. "Mass extinction. All life on da planet gone. I'm gonna be out of a job! Dis gotta be a mistake." He grabbed his scythe from the umbrella rack and carved open a new portal. "I'm taking dis to the higher ups. I'll be back."

"Oh no you don't." Mandy responded snatching the scythe from his hands. "we're coming with you."

"Oh no yah don't." Grim exclaimed sternly. "I can't let you come."

"Grim, who owns you?" Mandy coldly asked, giving Grim one of her signature intense stares almost into his soul, the almost being on account Grim had no soul. Nevertheless, Grim felt to pure fear and intensity the girl gave off.

He gulped "You do." he answered swallowing his pride.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Let's go."

Grim reopened the portal and stepped inside with the two following behind him.

"So who are these "higher ups" you're talking about?"

"Oh dear Mandy," a familiar, british accent addressed her. Turning around, they were greeted to the sight of a voluptuous blonde woman with a noticeable gap in her teeth. "Surely you haven't forgotten about me already?"

"Eris." Mandy coldly welcomed the goddess of chaos "I should've known you'd be behind something as big as this."

"Oh, on the contrary dear, sweet Mandy, I'm not all for this "end of all life on Earth" thing either." she explained waving her off.

"Wait, the most chaotic event in history and you're not responsible?" Grim asked confused.

"Oh deary, just as little Grim will lose his job if all life goes away, if there's no chaos left on Earth, I'll be out of a job myself. Sure it'll be very fun the first few days when everybody's screaming, panicking, rioting, looting…" she began to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog, a crazed look in her eye and a deranged smile at the mere thought of all the chaos that would transpire from the end of the world. Smacking herself in the face to keep her composure, she recollected herself and cleared her throat. "Sorry, lost track of thought there. My point is, without any life on the planet, there'll be no chaos."

"If dis isn't your doing, what is?"

Eris shrugged. "That is far too above my pay grade Grim. But I do know of someone who can give you some answers."

With a snap of her fingers, an RV appeared before them all, nearly running directly into Grim. The vehicle slowed to a screeching halt in front of them, with its front door being thrown open by its driver.

"Good morning!" the pot bellied man wearing rainbow suspenders, a red fanny pack and a propeller hat said in a dopey voice.

"Uncle Grandpa!" Billy exclaimed in excitement, charging the strange man and embracing him in a hug.

"Billy!" he exclaimed returning the hug with enough force he turned blue.

The door opened further to reveal a towering, scally creature wearing a tank top shirt and a monotone face standing in the doorway. "We doing this thing or what?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Sure thing Mr. Gus." Uncle Grandpa declared dropping the dimwitted boy. "Come on everybody, let's go!"

Uncle Grandpa lead the trio into the RV, quite literally pushing them all into the interdimensional vehicle. They all fell forward to the pink shag carpet with a thud. Looking up, they were greeted to the sight of an enormous tiger looking down at them.

Billy and Grim both screeched in terror as Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared down at

"Ha! Wipeout!" the smallest occupant said with his obnoxious smirk.

"Ooh, pizza!" Billy said reaching for the walking pizza slice that just insulted him.

Any appearance of confidence on the pizza's face was immediately lost. "No! Please! Uncle Grandpa, help!" he screamed in fear.

"Hang on there Billy." Uncle Grandpa said semi restraining him with an arm around his shoulder. "You can't eat Pizza Steve."

Grim and Mandy both looked disappointed that Pizza Steve wasn't going to die, but they had to put their disappointment aside as the RV screeched to a halt.

"We're here!" Uncle Grandpa announced opening the door. Everyone looked outside to a desolate wasteland.

"What is this place?" Mandy asked stepping onto the green colored ground, noting the mud like texture of the substance.

"Evil." Mr. Gus retorted looking around their new environment uncomfortably.

"A planet of boogers!" Billy exclaimed ecstatically. Being the disgusting boy he was, he charged over to the nearest, slimey structure opening his mouth wide.

"Oh no you don't little buddy!" Uncle Grandpa screamed grabbing him by the collar. "You definitely don't wanna eat that stuff."

"Where are we?" Grim asked scanning the horizon.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's on a one way trip to Earth." Uncle Grandpa explained. "It's been traveling across the galaxy unchecked for a while now."

"Seems like it's a parasitic planet." Mr. Gus said pointing at another structure. "I think that's Pluto over there."

Grim gasped "Dis is horrible! If dis thing comes to Earth, it's gonna destroy all life! I'm gonna lose me job!" He grabbed Uncle Grandpa by the shirt collar and began shaking him with worry. "Uncle Grandpa! We've got to do sometin!"

Uncle Grandpa's fanny pack unzipped and pushed the angel of death off him with an elongated tongue.

"Belly Bag! It's rude to push!" he scolded the sentient piece of clothing.

"Sorry Uncle G," Belly Bag said "you know how much I need my personal space."

"Alright guys, we're gonna need to regroup to figure this out" Uncle Grandpa then said reboarding the RV with Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger before turning around to the others. "You guys better get home and start warning the people of Earth. You good to take the kids home Grim?"

"I think so."

Uncle Grandpa saluted them with his dopey face and slammed the door shut, launching off on the back of a rainbow.

"Alright you two, let's get go-" Grim began to say as he was suddenly kicked down from behind. Looking up, he was greeted to the sight of Mandy standing on top of him, now holding his scythe in her hands. "Dang it Mandy, what are you doing girl?"

She clutched the blade in her palm. "This planet is a weapon intended to conquer." she explained, "I think it will serve my interests very well. And I can't let you get in my way again."

"What are you doing?" he asked with concern as she arched the blade and slashed at his skeletonized body, severing the bones from the rest of his body, leaving only his still conscious skull on the ground of Planet Fusion. "You think you can kill me girl? I can't die!"

"True, but I doubt you'll be going anywhere as just a head." she said looking down at him.

Billy giggled "Yeah Grim, I'd like to see you move around like tha-" he too was interrupted as Mandy impaled her friend through the chest with Grim's scythe. Billy looked down at his clearly mortal wound and looked back to the girl he thought was his friend with heartbreak on his face. "M-Mandy?" he asked as he collapsed to the ground next to Grim's head.

"Billy, you've unfortunately outlived your usefulness to me. It was nice while it lasted, well, not really. But I can't let you interfere anymore. Not when I've now got so much at stake. I'm moving on from you both. I've got much better things to do." she said ask she opened a portal using Grim's scythe.

"Mandy!" Grim screamed in rage as she abandoned him and Billy's dying body on the lifeless planet.


End file.
